¿Podría ser diferente la historia?
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Basado en la saga Evil. Rin es la princesa del Reino Amarillo. Ella piensa que Allen, su sirviente, es su hermano gemelo, pero no es así, él oculta un secreto. Vocaloid no me pertenece. RinxLen.
1. Nuevo sirviente

Hola. Aquí les dejo otro fanfic. Espero les guste. Está basado en la saga Evil, pero no todo, sólo algunas partes, Vocaloid no me pertenece.

**Capítulo I: Nuevo sirviente.**

-¡Princesa Rin!

-¿Qué quieres?

Respondió la princesa a uno de sus sirvientes.

-Alguien ha venido a visitarla.

-¿Quién es?

-No dijo su nombre.

-¿Y qué quiere?

-Tampoco lo dijo. Sólo dijo que quiere una audiencia con su majestad.

-Ash. En serio que no sabes nada.

Dijo Rin mientras iba enfadada hacia el pasillo para ver de quien se trataba la misteriosa visita.

Llegó a su destino y vio frente a ella un joven de aspecto similar, pero con el cabello recogido. Aquél niño le sonrió amablemente. Ella se sorprendió.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-¿A-Allen?

-¿Allen?

-¡Eres tú hermano!

Rin corrió hacia los brazos del chico y lo abrazó. Él se sorprendió.

-¡Te extrañé mucho! ¡Allen! ¡Mi querido hermano!

-Pero yo…

La princesa lo volteó a ver.

-¡Te he extrañado mucho hermano! Creí que habías muerto…

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Muerto? Era algo horrible, entonces le siguió el juego a la princesa.

-Estoy aquí.

Y correspondió su abrazo.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Yo… tuve que irme, pero ya regresé.

-Pero ya no eres de la realeza…

-Pero vengo a pedirte algo.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero ser un sirviente aquí. Para estar contigo.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, mi princesa.

Dijo el chico mientras le besaba la mano a Rin.

Pasó una semana. Al principio "Allen" todavía no podía ser buen sirviente, pero Rin le tenía paciencia. En un inicio a los demás sirvientes esto se les hizo raro esto, ya que la princesa era una persona muy fría, pero al saber que el chico era su hermano, dejaron de sospechar.

Sin embargo, el joven escondía un secreto.

…

-Allen, ¿Ya está listo el té?

-Sí, princesa.

El sirviente sirvió el té.

-Hoy quiero salir a pasear. Quisiera hacer unas compras.

-Como desee.

Salieron, y el joven notó a la princesa comprar todo lo que ella gustaba, desde zapatos hasta joyas. Su cara de cansancio trató de disimularla, de hecho su cara trató de ocultarla lo más posible, evitando mirar a la gente y cubriendo su rostro con su cabello rubio. Rin estaba tan absorta en sus compras que no notó esto.

Llegaron al castillo, y Allen se puso a preparar la cena mientras Rin se probaba todo lo que había comprado.

-Esa niña está demasiado consentida.

Susurró en la cocina.

-Pero es esto o el fin de mi familia y el mío.

Dijo en voz aún más baja.

Después de servir la cena, Rin estuvo mostrándole a "Allen" todos sus nuevos vestidos, aunque él ya los había visto.

-¿Qué color me queda mejor Allen? ¿Amarillo o naranja?

-El que guste princesa.

-¡Dime cuál es el mejor! Pronto será mi fiesta de cumpleaños y quiero verme perfecta.

-El amarillo.

-Bien. ¿Y uso mi moño o mi corona?

-Lo que sienta que le queda mejor princesa.

-No Allen. Ya te dije que necesito que me digas. ¡Ya sé! Voy a probarme el vestido.

Rin se fue un momento. El sirviente esperó, pero su espera no duró mucho.

-No. Mejor espero el día de mi cumpleaños para estrenarlo.

Salió con su vestido de siempre puesto.

-Sí, princesa.

-Ya vete a dormir Allen. Te ves cansado.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches princesa.

-Buenas noches, Allen.

El niño salió del cuarto. Se dirigió directo a su alcoba, pero alguien apareció en su camino. Era una de las sirvientas del castillo.

-Joven Allen.

-¿Sí?

-Llegó esta carta.

-¿Quién la trajo?

-Un hombre con capucha. No pude ver su rostro. Le dije que el destinatario no se encontraba aquí pero no quiso escucharme y me la entregó a la fuerza.

-¿A quién va dirigida?

-Un tal… Len.

Dijo mientras veía el sobre. El chico le quitó la carta.

-Yo me encargo de esto.

-Está bien. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

Respondió frío. Y siguió su camino a su cuarto vigilando que nadie lo siguiera.

Al llegar a su alcoba se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a leer la carta. La cual decía:

_Querido hijo:_

_Perdóname por mandar a una persona tan de repente al castillo, pero por fin sé dónde estás. Me alegra saber que por lo menos tú estás bien. Si te preguntas cómo me enteré de todo esto, es porque en el diario apareció que la princesa del reino amarillo encontró a su hermano gemelo después de muchos años. _

_No sé qué decirte al respecto, porque sé que eras tú, esa foto era tuya. Pero eso no es lo importante en este asunto. Lo importante es lo que estás haciendo. Tú no eres su hermano. Ese chico Allen quien sabe dónde está, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo._

_Aquí las cosas siguen igual, pero lo que a mí me importa es que estés bien. Por favor hijo, no pierdas contacto con nosotros. Aquí, en esta carta al final te mando la dirección para que contestes, quiero saber cómo estás. Por favor. Nunca lo olvides. Te quiero, Len._

_Atentamente.:_

_Tu madre._

Al final de la carta venía una dirección, el sirviente bajó la mirada, y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-M-mamá… si me estoy arriesgando tomando el lugar del hermano de esta princesa, es porque busco algo mejor para ustedes, por favor, sólo denme un poco de tiempo…

Guardó cuidadosamente la carta de nuevo en su sobre y se dispuso a escribir otra, en la cual le explicaba a su madre sus propósitos y que ahora esas cartas deberían estar dirigidas a Allen y debería entregarlas una persona que ella conocía de un pueblo para no levantar sospechas.

Ambas cartas las guardó bajo el colchón de su cama.

-Espero que nadie los encuentre.

Al día siguiente, Len se levantó antes que todos y le dio su carta a una persona a la cual le pagó para que no dijera nada. Después se fue a preparar el desayuno para Rin.

-Buenos días princesa.

Dijo él cuando ella entró al comedor.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?

-Omelette, jugo de naranja y pastel de chocolate.

-Me parece bien.

-Provecho.

Dijo mientras servía.

Después del desayuno hubo una audiencia en el castillo, al parecer una persona del pueblo vino a pedirle algo a la princesa. Ella acudió, algo molesta. Len la siguió tranquilo, y sólo se dedicó a observar.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Verá usted… las cosechas han sido malas estas temporadas y…

-¿Qué quieren que haga?

-Bueno, nosotros estábamos pensando que usted podría…

-¿Qué?

Rin empezó a darle miedo al señor, incluso a Len le estaba dando un poco de miedo, pero se mantuvo sereno.

-Apoyarnos…

-No.

-Pero, princesa…

-Ya dije que no. Si esas cosechas son malas, no es mi problema, es el de ustedes, todos son un montón de perezosos, trabajen. ¿Es todo?

-Princesa…

-¿Es el único tema que querían tratar?

-Sí, pero…

-Entonces adiós.

-Por favor, escúcheme…

-Llévenselo.

Los guardias aparecieron y se llevan al pobre señor, con todo y sus súplicas. La princesa se levantó del trono y fue a su alcoba. Len se acercó a uno de los sirvientes.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder?

-Verá. Cuando a la princesa no le gusta algo o está de mal humor suele hacer esto. Ella no soporta que las personas la interrumpan.

-Bueno, ella estaba desayunando, pero…

-Para ella ya es una interrupción y ello la pone de mal humor…

-Ya veo… pero, ¿Sólo los echa del castillo?

-Depende.

-Entiendo… "Tengo que tener cuidado con mi verdadera identidad, por lo menos mientras no tenga protegida a mi familia".

Continuará…


	2. Secreto

Hola. Nadie comentó en este fic… pero bueno, igual lo continúo y espero les guste.

Capítulo II: Secreto

-¡Allen! ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí. ¿Qué sucede princesa?

Preguntó Len mientras se acercaba a Rin.

-Hoy es mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Necesito que arreglen en salón, mientras yo me maquillaré y arreglaré.

-Como ordene.

-Bueno. Nos vemos.

Len se dio la media vuelta y después de un rato suspiró.

-Hoy será un día largo…

Llamó a todos los sirvientes para que arreglaran el gran salón, adorno con los colores favoritos de la princesa, puso moños y rosas y se encargó de que la cena fuese exquisita. Una hora antes de que iniciara la fiesta, Len fue al cuarto de la joven princesa y tocó la puerta.

-¿Princesa?

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

Respondió ella sin abrir.

-Ya todo está preparado.

-Bien. Haz que los sirvientes reciban a los invitados.

-De acuerdo.

-Me avisas en cuanto lleguen los invitados.

-Está bien.

Len se retiró. Les dio a los demás sirvientes las indicaciones de la princesa y estos las siguieron.

Después de hora y media, todos los invitados habían llegado. El sirviente fue a tocar la puerta de la princesa.

-Ya llegaron todos, princesa.

-En un momento iré.

-La espero abajo.

El chico bajó las escaleras y fue al salón principal, donde tomó una charola con bocadillos, de la cual empezó a ofrecerle a los invitados.

Después de unos cinco minutos, las trompetas empezaron a sonar anunciado la entrada de la princesa. Se escuchó una voz hablar.

-Con ustedes: la princesa del Reino Amarillo: Rin.

Unos guardias abrieron dos puertas de las cuales salió Rin. Len volteó y se asombró. La verdad que la princesa se veía muy hermosa.

-Señor Allen, aquí tiene.

Se acercó uno de los sirvientes, él volteó.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Un pañuelo. Límpiese la boca antes de que llene de saliva los bocadillos.

-¿Eh?

Dijo él un poco sonrojado.

-Si la señorita Rin no fuese su hermana diría que usted se ha enamorado de ella.

Ahora el sirviente de la princesa se molestó.

-¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Nada en especial.

-Hpm.

Len se alejó, pero en su camino se topó con Rin.

-¡Hay!

-¿Qué sucede Allen?

-Bueno… yo… me distraje, no vi por dónde venía. Disculpe.

-Mientras no ensucies mi vestido con comida todo está bien.

Dijo ella sonriendo pero había un poco de dureza en su voz.

-Sí…

-… ¿Quién es él?

Dijo ella mientras miraba a una persona por el hombro de Len.

-¿Eh?

El chico volteó.

-Creo que es el príncipe Kaito. Del Reino Azul.

-¡Es tan guapo!

Dijo Rin sonriendo. Por reflejo Len puso mala cara.

-¿No lo crees Allen?

-Soy hombre, princesa.

-Ups. Lo siento. Bueno, nos vemos.

Dijo ella mientras iba en dirección del príncipe.

-Yo no vine aquí a coquetearme con nadie, tengo algo que hacer.

Susurró, para después darse la vuelta.

…

Pasaron los días. La fiesta de la princesa Rin había sido un éxito. Ella estaba feliz, y aparte sentía que el corazón del príncipe Kaito era de ella.

-¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo de verdad Allen! ¡Soy tan feliz!

-Ya está servido el té, princesa.

-Sí, está delicioso.

-También hay unas galletas.

-Me parece bien. ¡Es tan hermoso! ¡El príncipe Kaito y yo! ¿Combina bien el color amarillo con el azul?

-Si usted lo dice…

Por alguna razón, Len estaba enojado.

-Pero hay algo que me preocupa…

Dijo en voz baja la chica.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Eh? No, nada.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Bueno. Yo me retiro princesa. Debo ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena.

-Está bien.

Len salió de la habitación. Se fue en el carruaje, y mientras estaba en el mercado escogiendo los vegetales, no dejaba de pensar.

-"¿A mí qué que esa princesa se enamore de ese príncipe? Como si me importara. Yo vine aquí para salvar a mi familia, no para andar pensado en tonterías. Aunque… el azul combinado con el amarillo no me gusta… prefiero sólo el amarillo… ¡¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? El que ella crea que soy ese tal Allen fue la oportunidad perfecta para que ella confiara en mí al instante. En cierto modo tengo inmunidad a sus castigos, pero si ella descubre quien soy en realidad, ya me morí."

Terminó de comprar lo que necesitaba, y se fue a dar un paseo por el pueblo, en eso vio que un listón volaba por el cielo.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien sostenga ese listón!

Len lo tomó entre sus manos. Una chica de cabello verde apareció frente a él.

-Hola…

Dijo ella un poco cansada de tanto correr.

-Hola. ¿Esto es tuyo?

-Sí, gracias. Estaba adornando mi cabello con listones y el viento hizo volar a este. Gracias por atraparlo.

-De nada.

Len miraba frío a la chica. Demasiado frío de hecho. Parecía no importarle lo que ella dijera.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Miku. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Le… Allen.

-¿Eres el hermano gemelo de la princesa, no?

-Sí.

-Yo soy la princesa del Reino de Verde.

-Mucho gusto.

Dijo él más que nada por respeto que por interés.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero nos veamos de nuevo, Allen.

Se despidió la princesa mientras agitaba la mano y se iba.

-Yo espero que no nos volvamos a ver.

Habló, en voz tan baja que sólo él escuchó.

Al llegar al castillo, el sirviente preparó la cena, acompañó a Rin mientras comía y se retiró a su cuarto. Escribiendo otra carta dirigida a su madre.

_Querida madre:_

_Todo está bien. Estos días he estado tratando de ganarme más la confianza de la princesa, y aunque no me cuesta mucho trabajo, debo trabajar más._

_Yo me sentiré tranquilo en cuento esté confirmado que ustedes estén protegidos. No se preocupen por mí. Si la princesa se llegase a enterar de quien soy en realidad, me sentiré tranquilo si ustedes están bien._

_Esta niña es muy fácil de enfurecer, y si se entera de mi secreto… sé lo que hará, pero aún así corro el riesgo._

_Mi única preocupación por el momento es que el verdadero gemelo de la princesa no llegue aquí, no por lo menos en estos días._

_También hay otra cosa que me preocupa, pero eso ya es menor. Estaré bien. Los amo._

_Atentamente.:_

_Kagamine, Len._

Como costumbre que se estaba volviendo, Len fue con la persona que entregaba sus cartas y le dio dinero a cambio de su silencio.

Pasaron algunos días de la fiesta. La princesa Rin confiaba mucho en su sirviente, y este le empezó a tener cierto afecto, lo cual no podía comprender. Un día, llegó el periódico al palacio y Len se lo fue a entregar a la princesa.

-¿Hay algo nuevo en las noticias?

-No lo sé, princesa. Sólo dijeron que el príncipe Kaito ya sabía quién sería la persona que él quiere desposar.

-Preferiría que me lo dijera primero, pero bueno.

-Serviré el té mientras.

-Sí.

Len salió un momento, y cuando regresó vio que Rin apenas iba a leer el periódico. El sirviente acercó la charola a la pequeña mesa del cuarto y empezó a servir el té, cuando terminó, dijo:

-Tome, princesa.

Pero el gesto de la princesa fue arrojar el té, por suerte Len retrocedió antes de que el agua caliente lo salpicara y lo quemara.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Simplemente no!

-¿Qué sucede princesa?

Ella no dijo nada y corrió hacia su habitación llorando. Len no entendió nada, así que tomó el periódico que se encontraba en el suelo y lo leyó.

-"El príncipe Kaito Shion del Reino Azul anuncia que ha decidido quién será su futura esposa; será la princesa Miku Hatsune, a la cual le propondrá matrimonio muy pronto." No puede ser… la princesa debe estar muy triste.

Len se dirigió al cuarto de Rin y tocó la puerta.

-¡Déjenme sola!

-Soy Allen princesa. Por favor, ¿Puedo entrar?

-… Quiero estar sola Allen.

-Por favor.

-…Bueno.

Len entró con cuidado. Rin estaba sobre su cama llorando desconsoladamente.

-Princesa, por favor, no llore.

-¿Qué tiene esa princesa verde que yo no?

-Princesa… usted no se compare con las demás. Usted es especial por sólo ser usted.

-¿Eso crees?

-…Sí.

Rin se levantó de su cama y abrazó a Len buscando consuelo, él correspondió.

Continuará…


	3. ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Pensé que nadie había leído esta historia pero me alegra que sí. Espero les guste el capítulo, el cual va dedicado a Claudia-Dobe.

Capítulo III: ¿Qué es lo que siento?

-Ya no llore, princesa.

-No puedo dejar de llorar. Kaito prefiere a esa princesa que a mí.

-Ya le dije que no se compare con nadie. Usted es usted, irrepetible y única.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí.

El sirviente le besó la frente a Rin. Él abrió los ojos pensando en su gesto. ¿Ese beso fue de Allen o fue de Len? Vaya dilema. Tal vez él quería a la princesa.

-¿Quiere que le prepare algo de comer, princesa?

-Quiero unas galletas.

-¿Con el té que tiró?

Rin rió un poco. Las preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de Len. ¿Por qué abrazaba a la princesa? ¿Por qué besó su frente? ¿Por qué le estaba jugando una broma? Y todavía no terminaba.

-Vamos.

Dijo separándola un poco.

-¿A dónde?

-A preparar las galletas.

-¿Yo? ¿Preparar la comida? ¿Estás loco?

-Jajaja princesa. Sí, usted, preparar las galletas, no la comida. Y también me pregunto si estoy loco.

-Claro que no.

A Len no le importó esto y se la llevó a rastras a la cocina y puso los ingredientes en la mesa. Rin trató de escaparse, pero Len tomó su mano.

-¿A dónde va?

-A cualquier lugar que no sea aquí.

-No. Usted se queda.

Otra pregunta pasó por la mente de Len. ¿Por qué hacía esto sabiendo que arriesgaba su cuello? ¿Y por qué la princesa Rin le tenía tanta paciencia a esos juegos tontos? Tal vez, porque pensaba ella que él era su hermano.

-No Allen, deseo irme.

-No, princesa.

Después de muchos berrinches e insistencias, Rin por fin ayudó a Len a preparar las galletas. Toda la cocina terminó echa un desastre, se notaba que Rin no sabía nada sobre tareas domésticas o cocina.

-Quedaron deliciosas las galletas, princesa. Para ser la primera vez que cocina no está mal.

-Sólo sé unas cuantas cosas Allen. Mamá sólo me enseñó algo antes de separarse de papá.

-¿Eh?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Se separaron.

Len recordó que en ese momento era Allen y le siguió el juego a Rin.

-S-sí. Ya lo recordé.

Algunas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Rin. Len supuso que ello se debía a la separación de sus padres. Se equivocaba. Tal vez conocía el presente de la princesa, pero no su pasado.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí. Sólo que me siento un poco cansada, es todo.

Dijo ella mientras sonreía. Len no se convenció, ya que ella otra vez desapareció.

-Esa separación de sus padres la debe haber afectado mucho.

Susurró.

-Iré a verla.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la princesa, pero antes de llegar un mayordomo se cruzó en su camino.

-Joven Allen.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Lo buscan en la entrada.

-¿Quién?

-El príncipe Kaito.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Dijo que tenía un asunto que hablar con usted.

-Bien, hágalo pasar. Iré en un momento.

-Bien. Es mejor que se apresure. Es urgente.

Era mejor no hacer esperar a alguien de la realeza. Len se fue al salón donde se encontraba Kaito.

-Buenos días. ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Desea algo de té?

-No. Deseo respuestas.

-Espero que pueda respondérselas.

-Claro que sí. Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Allen…

-No, tu verdadero nombre.

Len se asustó. ¿Acaso ese príncipe sabía algo? Si era así estaba muerto.

-No entiendo.

Trató de justificarse.

-Claro que sabes de lo que hablo. Tú no eres el hermano de la princesa Rin.

Ahora Len palideció.

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Ambos se dirigieron al bosque, lo suficientemente lejos del castillo para que nadie los escuchara.

-Ahora, tu verdadero nombre.

-Len, Len Kagamine.

-¿Qué haces pasándote por el hermano de la princesa Rin?

-Al principio no fue mi intención. Yo vine aquí a buscar empleo como sirviente, y esa princesa me dijo que yo era su hermano Allen y en cuanto me dijo que creyó que él estaba muerto, yo me sentí mal y fingí ser su hermano.

-Te aprovechaste del parecido que tienes con ella.

-Pero no lo hago por el trono ni nada. Eso no me importa.

-¿Cuáles son tus propósitos?

-... Ayudar a mi familia. En mi país hay una guerra, ellos están desprotegidos, y sólo yo pude venir aquí para estar seguro. Me he hecho pasar por el hermano de la princesa para ganarme su confianza y convencerla de traer aquí a mi familia con algún pretexto y que ellos estén seguros.

-¿Y si ella descubre tus planes?

-Aceptaré lo que venga con tal de que mi familia ya esté segura aquí.

-Sabes que en todo caso que la princesa Rin no sepa que no eres Allen, ¿Te considerará su hermano y no querrá separarse de ti?

-Me ataré a las consecuencias.

-Eres una buena persona Len.

-…

-Lástima que ella crea que eres su hermano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-¿No lo has notado? Estás enamorado de ella.

Dijo él con una sonrisa dibujada creyendo que Len estaba haciéndose el despistado.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿En serio no te diste cuenta?

Ahora el semblante de Kaito era preocupado y asombrado.

-¡¿Por qué dice eso?

Len estaba sonrojado.

-Bueno, piénsalo. Fingiste ser alguien que no eres para que ella no sufriera; en su fiesta noté que no le quitabas los ojos de encima, la verdad ella se veía muy hermosa; y no dudo te preocupes por ella.

Len no dijo nada. Su sonrojo lo decía todo por él.

-Por eso creo que sufres… porque no puedes estar con ella sin que sepa tu secreto.

-Se enterará si el verdadero Allen llega.

-… De eso también quería hablarte…

-¿Qué sucede?

Kaito empezó a sudar un poco de los nervios. Len pensó que él ya estaría en camino al palacio.

-Len… verás… Allen… ya no está aquí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué significa eso?

-El pequeño Allen se fue hace tiempo, cuando recién se separaron Gakupo y Luka, los padres de la princesa Rin.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Al parecer el pequeño enfermó… lo siento mucho por la princesa. Ella nunca se enteró porque en ese momento el país estaba en conflicto.

-Yo no he leído en los libros alguna guerra en estos años sobre este Reino.

-No fue una guerra externa. Fue una revolución interna.

-¿Qué?

-El periódico no circuló porque en cuanto el rey Gakupo se separó de la señorita Luka, él se enamoró de la princesa Miku, y nunca se llegó a enterar de lo de su hijo.

-… Es horrible…

-Por eso te pido que te hagas pasar por el hermano de la princesa. Ambos son idénticos, nadie lo notará.

-¿Y cómo sabe usted todo esto?

-Me enteré de la noticia del chico Allen en cuanto aconteció… mi padre lo supo porque fue allá donde ocurrió la tragedia.

-No sé qué decir… yo… no sabía nada.

-¿Cuál es tu reino?

-El Reino Café.

-Mmmh… conozco al gobernante de allá, pero será imposible razonar con esa persona… y tampoco quiero poner en riesgo mi Reino.

-Está bien. Mis planes ya están hechos.

-Bueno, respeto lo que quieras hacer… pero no es bueno para ti.

Luego Kaito se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-Espere.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó, sólo girando un poco su cabeza.

-¿Es cierto lo del compromiso entre usted y la princesa Miku?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-¿No lo sabe? La princesa Rin está interesada en usted, y ahora se siente muy triste.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo estar con alguien que no quiero como pareja. Espero ella lo comprenda. ¿Tú estarías con la princesa Miku sin sentir algo por ella?

-No.

-¿Ya lo ves?

Luego, el príncipe se retiró. Dejando a Len solo.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Estoy enamorado de la princesa Rin?

Continuará…


	4. ¿Amor? Sí, claro

Hola. Perdón por no escribir la continuación, pero ya ven que por las fechas festivas es algo difícil. Espero les guste el capítulo y gracias por comentar.

Capítulo IV: ¿Amor? Sí, claro

Len no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kaito le había dicho. ¿Acaso era cierto? Él se había enamorado de la princesa Rin… tal vez eso explicaba muchas cosas… lo que era oficialmente verdad era que el sirviente no podía ver a Rin sin sonrojarse o hacer alguna tontería. Pasaron tres semanas y Rin estaba preocupada.

-¿Allen?

-¿Qué sucede, princesa?

Dijo él, sin mirarla.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?

-N-no. No se preocupe.

-¿Seguro? ¿No tendrás fiebre? Estás rojo.

Más nerviosismo no pudo sentir Len. Hasta se ruborizó más, y cuando Rin tocó su frente, hasta su color carmesí se estaba tornando morado.

-Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre. Será mejor que descanses.

-P-pero…

-Tranquilo, otro sirviente me atenderá hoy.

Dijo ella con una sonrisa. Len se dirigió a su alcoba y se recostó en su cama. ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de Rin? Ella era una chica ruda, inmadura, mandona, gritona… infantil, linda, tierna, inteligente…

Len se dio una pequeña cachetada a sí mismo, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había pensado.

-Yo no me puedo enamorar de esa princesa…

Los días continuaron. Len se fue al pueblo a comprar las cosas para la comida y en el camino al carruaje se topó con la princesa Miku.

-¡Hola Allen!

-Buenos días, princesa.

Dijo él cordialmente, pero frío. Parecía no importarle, más bien, no le importaba.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien princesa. ¿Y usted?

-Bien.

-Bueno, debo irme.

Pero antes de subir al carruaje, Miku tomó la mano de Len.

-Disculpa Allen… ¿Podemos caminar un rato?

-Lo siento, pero debo regresar.

-Por favor.

-Le repito que no puedo. Debo ir a preparar la cena o la princesa Rin se pondrá muy molesta.

-No tardaremos mucho.

-No, gracias.

-Pero Allen…

-Disculpe lo que le diré, pero le repito que tengo asuntos que atender y no puedo estar con usted. Debo irme.

Y dicho esto, Len subió al carruaje. Miku le ofreció una rosa verde.

-Toma. Es para ti.

-Gracias.

Dijo él como si nada y se fue. Cuando sintió que sintió que Miku estaba lo suficientemente lejos, arrojó la flor del carruaje. Si Rin la encontraba se iba a poner furiosa, además que a Len no le interesaba en lo absoluto esa rosa.

Llegó al castillo, sirvió la cena y se quedó a acompañar a Rin mientras ella tomaba té.

-Allen…

-Dígame, princesa.

-¿Crees que alguien se llegue a fijar en mí?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Crees que alguien… me quiera algún día?

-Yo la quiero.

-Pero no en ese modo. Que me quiera… como su pareja.

"También la quiero" Pensó Len. Cuando él dijo que la quería hablaba como Allen, es decir, un amor de hermanos, y cuando pensó que la quería, era de Len.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Todo aquél que ve a Miku se enamora de ella… y nadie se fija en mí…

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de Rin.

-Pero, princesa…

-Nadie me quiere… tal vez el príncipe Kaito ni siquiera se acuerde de mi existencia.

-Claro que sí. Pero él la ve a usted como una hermana.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Él me lo dijo hace tiempo.

-¿Y quién me querrá?

-Tranquila. Usted tal vez ya conoció a esa persona indicada para usted y ni cuenta se ha dado.

Len se arriesgaba más, pero no soportaba ver a la princesa triste. Ella seguía llorando, él no supo qué hacer y lo único que pasó por su mente fue poner una música de vals.

Rin no hizo caso, entonces Len puso su mano frente a ella y la princesa levantó la cabeza.

-Sonría, princesa. Las lágrimas no le quedan a usted. Para que no se sienta triste, hágame el honor el bailar conmigo esta pieza.

-Pero…

-Sólo quiero levantarle el ánimo. Y lo que más le gusta a usted es la música. Entonces bailemos.

Rin aceptó un poco dudosa. No estaba de humor para bailar, pero la sonrisa de su hermano Allen la convenció. Él siempre procuraba verla feliz.

Bailaron mucho rato. El humor de Rin cambió considerablemente, su hermano era muy generoso con ella. Terminó riendo y esto hacía que Len se sintiera feliz.

-¿Ve que puede animarse, princesa?

-Sí.

Len dio una última vuelta con Rin por el salón y luego la miró. Ella era muy bonita, Rin lo miraba feliz, él con ternura.

-¡Eres un gran hermano Allen!

Dijo Rin mientras abrazó a Len. Éste le correspondió, pero su semblante se puso triste. Hermano. Esa palabra le desagradaba, pero tenía que resistir.

…

Al día siguiente, Len fue con la princesa a pedirle el favor por el cual, él estaba ahí.

-Princesa…

-Dime.

-¿Usted sabe sobre la guerra que hay en el Reino Café?

-Sí.

-Bueno, hay unas personas que trajeron una carta pidiendo ayuda, desean un refugio mientras pasa la guerra.

-¿Y?

-Me preguntaba si usted quisiera traer a esas personas al Reino para que vivan aquí… mientras pasa la guerra.

-¿Por qué tanto interés, Allen?

-Bueno…

En ese momento llegó un mayordomo.

-Joven Allen, alguien desea verle en la entrada.

-Sí.

Len se fue a la entrada del castillo. No imaginó quien iría a verle, cuando por fin distingue se da cuenta que es Miku.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Allen.

-¿Qué desea?

-Quise venir a verte. ¿Cómo estás?

Len se quedó mirando a Miku. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Esperaba que fuese el calor.

-Bien, gracias.

-Esto… me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo a pasear…

-Lo siento. No puedo.

-Allen, ya van dos veces que quiero que vengas conmigo a pasear y tú no quieres.

-Por favor…

-No. ¿Por qué no quieres venir conmigo?

-Ya le he dicho. Tengo deberes que cumplir aquí.

-Un día no te hace daño. Además, la princesa Rin no te hará nada.

-Aún así, no.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Le tengo que repetir lo anterior? No puedo.

Len se iba a dar la media vuelta cuando Miku le dijo.

-¡Allen! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué?

-Es que… tú me gustas.

Len se sorprendió. Llegó a sospecharlo, pero pensó que era su imaginación. Además ella estaba con el príncipe Kaito.

-¿Y el príncipe Kaito?

-¿Qué con él?

-Usted y él están comprometidos.

-¿Cuándo?

-¿No lo están?

-Que yo sepa, no. No me ha dicho nada.

-Bueno, igualmente no podría estar con usted.

-Pero…

-No, gracias.

Luego Len se alejó de la puerta para irse, pero Miku lo alcanzó y lo abrazó por la espalda, Rin llegó en ese momento y vio todo.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?

-¡Princesa Rin!

-¡¿Qué hace ella en mi castillo?

-Vine por Allen.

-¿Por… Allen?

Rin estaba empezando a llorar.

-¡Espere! ¡Princesa!

Len se soltó de Miku y corrió hacia Rin, quien salió del castillo.

-¡Princesa!

Miku no se dio cuenta antes… pero parecía que ese chico no era Allen que ella conoció… era otra persona…

Len corrió hacia donde supuso que estaría la princesa: En su cuarto.

-¡Princesa!

Tocó un poco fuerte la puerta.

-¡Largo! ¡Vete!

-Por favor, escúcheme.

-¡No!

-Princesa, por favor.

-¡Ya dije que no!

A Len no le quedó alternativa, siempre respetaba la privacidad de la princesa y no entraba a su cuarto sin su consentimiento, pero sacó una pequeña llave de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-¿Princesa?

-¡Quiero que me dejes sola!

Gritó Rin acercándose para golpear a Len. Este antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo, la abrazó.


	5. ¿Soy Allen o soy Len?

Hola. Muchas gracias por comentar, me agrada que les guste esta historia. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo V: ¿Soy Allen o soy Len?

-¡Suéltame!

-No.

-¡Vete con ella! ¡Ya entendí! ¡Tú también te has enamorado de ella!

-Princesa…

-¡Amas a esa princesa! ¡Como todos los demás! ¡Como Kaito! ¡Como mi padre!

Len abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, soltó a Rin y la miró, ella guardó silencio.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Nada…

El sirviente recordó en ese momento lo que Kaito le había dicho… ¿Allen estaría enterado de esto? Tal vez no, Rin ya hubiese hablado.

-¿Qué le pasa, princesa?

-Ya dije que nada. Hablé sin pensar…

-Si usted no quiere hablar del tema lo respeto, pero yo si quiero hablar de lo que pasó allá.

-No hay de qué hablar… entendí todo.

-Por favor, déjeme hablar…

Rin guardó silencio.

-La princesa Miku me ha estado buscando últimamente, pero yo no deseo tener nada con ella. Ella no me interesa.

-¿Quién te interesa, Allen?

-Usted, princesa.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, me interesa su seguridad, su bienestar y su felicidad.

Entonces Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla a su sirviente, este se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Allen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me cuidas.

Len volvió a abrazar a la princesa, su expresión mostraba tristeza, pero no podía confesarle a Rin lo que sentía, tendría que delatarse para ello.

Pasaron tres días, la tristeza del sirviente ya era notoria, pero cada vez que le preguntaban la razón de ello, él simplemente decía que no era nada.

Rin pensó que el chico estaba preocupado por la familia que se encontraba en el Reino Café pidiendo ayuda, así que decidió hablar con él.

-Allen.

-¿Necesita algo, princesa?

-He pesado en lo que me dijiste el otro día.

-¿Sobre qué?

-La familia que pide ayuda en el Reino Café.

Len se sorprendió, así que Rin no lo había olvidado.

-¿Qué sucede con ello?

-Estuve pensando… y creo que aceptaré tu petición, mañana a primera hora irá un barco por ellos y estarán aquí en la tarde.

El chico sintió un gran alivio, por fin su familia estaría a salvo.

-Pero…

-Pero, ¿Qué?

-Quisiera saber, ¿Conoces a esas personas?

-Bueno… sí… de hecho… las conocí… después de separarnos…

¿Qué más podría decir Len? Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Bueno, vendrán al castillo primero, luego les daremos refugio en una pequeña casa que está en el pueblo, y tendrán que vivir como los demás.

-Sí, no creo que haya problema.

Len estaba emocionado, ahora todo sería bueno para su familia. Su misión había sido exitosa… pero aún se sentía vacío…

Al día siguiente, Len preparó todo para la llegada de su familia, tendría que hablar con ellos antes de la reunión, pero era lo de menos.

Por fin llegó la hora. Su familia se presentó en el castillo. Cuanto deseaba Len poder abrazar a su madre después de un largo tiempo, pero no podía, alguien sospecharía.

Habló con todos los integrantes y continuaron por entrar al castillo. La princesa Rin habló con ellos durante la comida.

-¿Me pueden decir sus nombres?

-Soy Shin Kagamine. Ella es mi esposa Akane Kagamine.

-¿Cómo conocieron a Allen?

-Verá… después de que usted y su hermano se separaran, nosotros estuvimos en el Reino Azul por cuestiones de trabajo y conocimos a la señorita Luka, y también a su hermano.

-¿El Reino de Café es su reino de origen?

-Sí.

Rin continúo haciendo preguntas a los padres de Len, ellos supieron bien qué decir, y no hubo sospecha alguna.

Después de la comida, los padres de Len fueron escoltados a su residencia, y él quedó tranquilo, ahora todo estaría bien.

Cinco días después, Miku regresó al castillo, muy enfadada a decir verdad, tocó la puerta y exigió hablar con Allen, y aunque este no quiso, no tuvo alternativa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué desea?

-Saber la verdad.

-¿De qué?

-Tú no eres Allen.

-¡C-claro que lo soy!

-No lo eres. Allen siempre estuvo enamorado de mí.

-Las cosas cambian.

Era un momento incómodo, ahora Len tuvo que fingir que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Miku. Ella nunca le llamó la atención, simplemente no era su tipo.

-¡Claro que no! Allen dijo que siempre me querría.

-Ya se lo dije antes. Las cosas cambian.

-¡¿Qué no te gusta de mí?

"Todo." Pensó Len. Por un momento reflexionó, Rin y Miku eran muy diferentes… en todos los aspectos, y él estaba enamorado de Rin, era la clara prueba de que Miku no le podía atraer. A Len le gustaba todo de Rin… y casi nada de Miku.

-Ya hemos crecido…

-Entonces dime de quién estás enamorado.

En la llaga. Len primero no respondió.

-De nadie.

-¡Claro que sí! Tu rostro está sonrojado.

-¿A qué vino? Por favor déjeme en paz. A la princesa Rin no le gusta su presencia en este castillo, y no es mi intención hacerla enojar.

-Bien, me iré. Sólo si antes respondes esto.

Len quería terminar con eso de una vez, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

-Cuando éramos niños me dijiste qué te gustaba de mí, ¿Qué era?

Len palideció. ¿Cómo saber algo que ni siquiera vivió? Tal vez era una pregunta que Miku hizo y jamás había ocurrido para poder saber si él era el verdadero Allen, ¿Qué podría hacer? Si se equivocaba tal vez lo delatarían… un momento… su familia ahora estaba bien… entonces no había nada que perder… excepto su vida… además que Rin estaría destrozada porque se tendría que enterar de que el verdadero Allen estaba muerto y él era un impostor, sin mencionar que ella terminaría odiándolo para siempre… podría perder todo eso, sólo si contestaba mal esa pregunta.

-Eran… tus… ojos.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Era mi sonrisa! ¡Ahora me lo tendrás que decir! ¡¿Quién eres?

-¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?

Dijo Len en un susurro.

Ambos salieron del castillo. Miku estaba impaciente.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Len.

-¿Len?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué te haces pasar por Allen?

-Fue para salvar a mi familia.

-¿Y qué pasó con Allen?

-… Murió… hace mucho tiempo, por una enfermedad.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Y tienes la poca vergüenza de hacerte pasar por él?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no sabía nada de eso! ¡Me enteré hasta después que el príncipe Kaito me lo dijo!

-¡¿Y por qué te haces pasar por el hermano de la princesa?

-Por favor, baje la voz que nos pueden escuchar. Me hice pasar por el hermano de la princesa porque ella desde que me vio pensó que yo era Allen…

-Y le mentiste.

-No tuve alternativa.

-¡¿Y te haces pasar por Allen?

-¿Qué relación tenías con Allen?

Miku suspiró.

-…Allen y yo de niños nos gustábamos…

Vaya, eso le explicaba un poco a Len el comportamiento de Miku.

-Él me prometió volver por mí después que sus padres se separaron, y cuando regresaste, pensé que tú eras el verdadero Allen…

-Lo siento, no sabía.

-Ése es el problema, no digas que lo sientes… porque tú no sabías.

-…

-¿Y se lo dirás?

-Yo…

-¡¿Así que eres un impostor?

Ambos voltearon.

-¡Princesa!

-¡¿Y Allen está muerto?

-Princesa Rin…

Dijo Miku preocupada.

-¡Me robaste a Kaito, a Allen y a mi padre!

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Claro que sí!

-Princesa, por favor…

Len trató de tomar los hombros a Rin, pero ella se alejó bruscamente.

-¡Eres un mentiroso!

-Por favor…

Dijo Miku tratando de acercarse.

-¡CÁLLATE!

Miku retrocedió un poco.

Rin estaba destrozada, lo único que quería era alejarse de el traidor y Miku, así que corrió, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.


	6. Verdad

Hola a todos. ¡Feliz año nuevo les deseo a todos!

Gracias por haber comentado y me alegra que esta historia les guste. Espero les guste este capítulo. Por cierto, la historia del padre de Rin viene en la canción del Rey de Púrpura, de Gakupo.

Capítulo VI: Verdad

Len corrió hacia el bosque, pero como era muy espeso, no pudo encontrar a Rin. Pese a sus inútiles intentos de llamarla, esta no respondía.

-¡Princesa! ¡Princesa!

Nada.

Miku se había quedado sorprendida. Ahora Rin sabía todo gracias a su interrogatorio… se sentía muy culpable, así que decidió regresar a su país para no estropear de nuevo o más las cosas.

La noche cayó. Len no encontró a Rin y se estaba preocupando, sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera lastimada, luego, a lo lejos escuchó un débil llanto. Se guió por el sonido, esquivando ramas, hojas, arbustos, etc., hasta que encontró a Rin llorando sentada debajo de un árbol. Ella no se dio cuenta de la presencia del sirviente; Len se acercó con cuidado y rodeó los hombros de Rin con sus brazos, ésta se asustó, volteó y cuando lo vio intentó zafarse, lo cual no logró.

-¡Déjame!

-No.

-¡Es una orden!

-Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo cumplir esa orden.

-¡Suéltame!

Len aprovechó que estaba tomando los hombros de Rin para abrazarla, ella se confundió, y por un momento dejó de zafarse.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Len, no fue mi intención al principio hacerme pasar por su hermano Allen, yo no sabía cuál fue su destino hasta que el príncipe Kaito me lo dijo. Lo siento, princesa. No hice esto con el fin de lastimarla o robarle algo.

Rin se separó un poco de Len.

-¿Y la princesa Miku?

Len bajó la cabeza, dudoso de hablar con Rin.

-¿En serio quiere saberlo?

-¿Estás enamorado de ella?

Creyó adivinar Rin. Len contestó enseguida.

-No. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-… A Allen le gustaba Miku cuando eran niños.

-¡¿Qué?

-Por eso ella me abrazó hace unos días, pensando que era él.

-Allen… ¿por qué?

-¿Podría saber a qué se refería usted cuando dijo que Miku le había robado a Kaito, Allen y su padre?

Rin pensó un momento. No quería hablar de ello, pero era un secreto que se había guardado siempre, y ello conllevó a tener un rencor hacia Miku.

-… Bueno, cuando mis padres nos separaron, Allen se fue con mi madre y yo con mi padre… mi padre… no me cuidó… me dejó a un lado… su único propósito era conquistar a Miku… quien apenas era unos años un poco más grande que yo… eso me dolió en el alma… luego mi padre enloqueció, no sé la razón… empezó a destruir a todo el que se ponía en su camino… hasta que lo capturaron y yo subí al trono, pero no puedo ser reina hasta tener 18 años… luego el príncipe Kaito se fijó en Miku y ahora me entero que Allen también sentía algo por ella… eso me destroza por completo… nadie me quiere…

El llanto de Rin incrementó, en respuesta Len la abrazó, y le dijo en un tono dulce y tan bajo que sólo ella pudo escuchar.

-Yo la quiero.

-¡No digas eso por lástima!

-No lo digo por lástima, lo digo porque es verdad. Si no me cree, pregúnteselo al príncipe Kaito.

-¿El príncipe Kaito?

-Sí. Él me ayudó a darme cuenta que la quiero.

-No. Nadie me quiere, mi padre… el príncipe… y mi hermano… todos…

Len silenció a Rin poniendo su mano en sus labios.

-Eso no importa. Su padre no supo valorarla, el príncipe Kaito la quiere, pero como a una hermana, y Allen también.

-Pero ahora Allen…

-Yo pienso que aún la quiere, donde sea que esté.

Rin ya no dijo nada y se recargó en Len, éste le empezó a acariciar el cabello.

Ninguno de los dos articuló palabra alguna por un rato, después Len bajó un poco la cabeza para ver si Rin se había quedado dormida, se equivocó, ella estaba despierta, mirando a la nada.

-¿No tiene frío?

-No.

-¿Qué le sucede?

-Pensaba en esas personas… que se enamoraron de Miku. Eran importantes para mí… sólo en eso pensaba.

-Sé que no puedo pedirle que deje de pensar en ello porque es algo doloroso, pero, aquí estoy.

-Gracias, Len.

Era la primera vez que Rin llamaba a Len por su nombre verdadero. Éste se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. Ya no había nada que ocultar, podría decirle a Rin lo que sentía por ella, la pregunta era, ¿Cómo?

-¿Quiere regresar al castillo?

-¿Y si ella está todavía ahí?

-¿Lo tomo como un no?

Rin no respondió. Len lo tomó como no. Después de un rato, el estómago de Rin empezó a pedir alimento, y aunque ella guardó silencio, Len no lo pasó por alto.

-¿Desea comer algo?

-No quiero ir al castillo.

-Parece ser que en este árbol hay manzanas.

Rin miró hacia arriba. Efectivamente había manzanas en ese árbol.

-Pero es muy alto.

-Bueno, hay algunas ramas, yo voy por ellas.

Len empezó a subir al árbol por medio de las ramas, mientras Rin lo esperaba en el suelo. Apenas tomó unas cuantas, una de las ramas se rompió y Len cayó, Rin fue a verle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien.

Dijo él, pero esas eran sólo sus palabras, su cara demostraba dolor.

-¿Dónde te lastimaste?

-Un poco la pierna derecha.

Rin no supo qué hacer. Ella nunca se vio en este tipo de situaciones, ni pensó que llegaría a vivirlas.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Len intentó levantarse, pero no pudo y cayó de nuevo. Rin se preocupó más.

-¿Qué hago?

-Estoy bien.

-No me mientas de nuevo.

Esto hizo que Len guardara silencio. Se asombró, Rin le pedía que no le volviese mentir… ¿Por qué?

-Princesa…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No se preocupe, por el momento no me puedo levantar, pero para mañana tal vez pueda caminar, por lo menos hacia el palacio.

Rin estaba muy apenada, así que se le ocurrió tomar a Len y llevarlo bajo el árbol para que se recostara. Tomó las cuatro manzanas que cayeron junto con Len y le dio dos a Len.

-¿No quiere las manzanas?

-No. Tú también has de tener hambre, y por mi culpa te caíste, no quiero que te quedes sin comer.

Len tomó las manzanas y empezó a comer, vio a Rin muy callada y triste. No sabía si preguntar o no la causa. Como hermano podría preguntarlo, pero ahora como un desconocido… podía ser imprudente, así que también calló.

La noche siguió. Rin y Len se quedaron dormidos bajo el árbol. La princesa recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Len, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta.

Llegó el día. Rin despertó primero, y Len al sentir movimiento también se despertó.

-¿Cómo está tu pierna?

-Todavía me duele.

-Debemos ir al castillo.

Dijo Rin mientras se levantaba preocupada.

-Usted vaya a buscar ayuda. Yo la espero.

-No. Tú no me dejaste cuando te supe la verdad.

Len se sonrojó.

-Vamos.

Rin le ofreció su mano de Len su mano. Éste la tomó y Rin lo levantó con cuidado, Len se quejó un poco, la princesa puso su brazo en su cuello y se llevó a Len.

Tardaron en llegar al castillo, ya que el sirviente no podía caminar muy rápido, al llegar recibió atención médica. Rin estaba preocupada por él, y aunque intentó verlo mientras lo atendían, no pudo.

Pasó alrededor de una hora que para Rin fue eterna. Mientras tuvo que bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, la cual estaba sucia por la tierra del bosque.

Cuando por fin pudo ver a Len, él estaba en su cuarto, tenía el pie vendado. Rin abrió con cuidado.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pase, princesa.

Rin entró con sigilo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor, supongo. Me rompí el tobillo.

Ella se sentó en un sillón junto a él.

-Lo siento.

-No fue nada.

-Si no fuese por mis berrinches no estarías así.

-Si no fuese por mis mentiras no estaría así.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Len suspiró. Era una historia larga.

-Por mi familia. Las personas que vinieron al castillo eran mis padres.

-¿Y lo de Allen?

-Yo venía para pedir un trabajo aquí, y en cuanto usted me vio y pensó que era su hermano, me abrazó y me dijo que usted creía que él estaba muerto, me sentí mal y le seguí la corriente.

-¿Y cómo supiste lo de Allen?

-El príncipe Kaito me contó… lo que pasó con él.

-Enfermo… ¿No es así?

-Sí. ¿Escuchó todo lo que le dije a la princesa Miku?

-Casi… perdón por espiarte, pero no quería que Miku te alejara de mi lado, por eso los espié.

-Bueno, no importa. Pronto me compondré.

-Igual lo lamento, Len.

Len abrazó a Rin.

-Aceptaré el castigo que me quiera imponer…

Rin se separó bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué?

-Soy un impostor, ya confesé lo que tenía que decir de mi presencia aquí y aceptaré el castigo que me dé.

-¡No, Len! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

-¿Qué?

Len se extrañó. Desde un principio sabía lo que Rin hacia a las personas que la enojaban, pero… ya no.


	7. El castigo que yo solo me impuse

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo VII: El castigo que yo sólo me impuse

-¿Qué?

-Yo no quiero que te maten.

-Pero, soy un traidor.

-No viniste con malas intenciones. Además que si mueres, me voy a quedar sola.

-¿Princesa?

-No tengo a nadie, excepto a ti, que eres el único que me ha cuidado y procurado durante estos meses.

-Esto… ya pasó un año.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-… Eres el primer hombre que no veo que se fije en Miku…

-No me interesa ella. Pero, ¿Por qué sigue pesando en ello? Miku tendrá cualidades, pero usted también.

-Bueno, me voy, es mejor que descanses.

Rin se retiró. Len se sentía mal; principalmente culpable por haberle mentido a Rin. No se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, pero él solo se impuso un castigo, el cual era no poder estar junto a Rin como su pareja, menos como su marido. Ella tal vez lo había perdonado, pero no lo vería de la misma manera, así que decidió que en cuanto se recuperara su tobillo, tomaría sus cosas y partiría, ¿A dónde?, a cualquier lugar, incluso su país de origen que estaba en su punto más fuerte de la guerra.

Pasó mes y medio hasta que Len se recuperó completamente. Se quitó la fina ropa que usaba como sirviente y tomó el traje con el que llegó el día que conoció a Rin. Se cambió y guardó las pocas cosas que eran de él. Dejó todo lo que le habían dado en el palacio; escribió por último una nota y la dejó en su almohada.

Salió con sigilo de la parte trasera del castillo. Volteó por última vez hacia el castillo que fue su hogar por un año y partió.

Al día siguiente, todos los sirvientes ya estaban despiertos, excepto la princesa, ¿Acaso el sirviente no debió despertarla ya? Entonces subió una sirvienta, tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta abrió con cuidado, viendo que Rin aún estaba dormida. No había evidencia de que su gemelo hubiese estado allí, incluso las cortinas todavía cubrían la luz del sol.

La chica abrió las cortinas y sacudió un poco a Rin.

-Princesa… princesa.

-Mmm… ¿Qué sucede?

-Ya es hora que se levante.

-¿Y Len?

La sirvienta creyó escuchar mal, tal vez había dicho "Allen" pero no lo pudo distinguir bien, o tal vez la princesa sólo dijo el final del nombre porque seguía dormida.

-No ha llegado. Tal vez se quedó dormido. Por eso vine a despertarla. El desayuno está listo.

-Ya voy.

La sirvienta se retiró. Rin se levantó con mucha pesadez, se duchó y se puso uno de sus vestidos, decidió ir a ver a Len antes de ir a desayunar.

Recorrió algunos pasillos del castillo donde el chef no la pudiese encontrar, de lo contrario la llevaría a rastras a desayunar para que no se enfriara la comida.

Cuando logró llegar, tocó la puerta llamando al chico.

-¡Len! ¡Len!

Nada.

-Voy a entrar.

Abrió la puerta y no estaba nadie allí.

-¿Len? ¿Dónde estás?

Seguía sin escucharse nada.

-Por favor, Len.

Rin comenzó a rodear la habitación buscando a su sirviente, y aunque no lo encontró, vio una nota en su almohada.

-¿Qué es esto? Es la letra de Len.

"_Querida princesa:_

_No tuve el valor de decirle las causas de mi ausencia, por eso le escribo esta carta. Yo le he fallado, estuve aquí con propósitos aunque no viles, sí personales. Ya cumplí mi misión, ya sabe mi verdadera identidad. Ya no tengo nada qué hacer en el castillo, por eso me voy. No quiero dejarla, pero si no me voy, yo me quedaré sufriendo en silencio. Sólo tengo una última petición: No le haga nada a mi familia, ellos no tienen nada que ver, sólo yo. No le diré a dónde iré, porque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Si me voy sufriré, pero si me quedo sufriré más porque… creo que debo confesarlo, ya que es posible que nunca más nos volvamos a ver: Estoy enamorado de usted._

_Atentamente:_

_Kagamine, Len."_

Las lágrimas de Rin comenzaron a mojar el papel donde estaba escrita aquella carta. ¿Por qué la volvían a abandonar?

Ella corrió por todo el castillo, en busca de un caballo, barco, lo que fuera para poder buscar a Len. Aún con la carta en la mano, seguía corriendo, y con su vestido tropezó.

-¡Len!

Una sirvienta se acercó a ella al verla caer.

-¡¿Está bien, princesa?

-¡Quiero ver a Len! ¡¿Dónde está?

-¿Len? ¿Quién es Len?

-¡Len! ¡Mi sirviente!

-Señorita… su sirviente es Allen.

-¡No! ¡Es Len! ¡Debo buscarlo!

Rin se levantó y justo cuando iba a salir del castillo, se topó con uno de los mayordomos.

-Princesa.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡Debo buscarlo!

-¿A quién?

-¡A Len!

-Señorita…

Rin no hizo caso y abrió la puerta de golpe, luego salió corriendo al lugar donde estaba la casa que le había dado a la familia Kagamine.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta con desesperación, sintió eterno ese minuto que se tardaron en abrir. Era el padre de Len.

-¡Señor Shin! ¡Por favor dígame dónde está Len!

Gritó desesperadamente Rin empujando al señor mientras lo tomaba de la camisa suplicando una respuesta.

-N-no sé de qué habla, princesa.

-¡Lo sé todo! ¡No quiero matar a Len! ¡Él se fue y no sé a dónde!

-¡¿Qué Len hizo qué?

Preguntó Akane preocupada.

-¡Se fue! ¡Y no sé dónde está!

Al principio Shin creía que Rin buscaba a Len para mandarlo a matar por impostor, pero si hubiese sido así, ella hubiera mandado a su ejército, y sus ojos no estarían demasiado rojos por sus lágrimas que aún se encontraban ahora secas en su rostro.

-Por favor, calme, princesa. ¿Cómo que Len se fue?

-Sí… y no sé dónde está…

-¿Segura que mi hijo se fue?

-Dejó una nota en su cuarto diciendo que se fue…

-Mi hijo… ¿Dónde estará?

Lloraba Akane.

-Vamos al puerto, lo más probable es que se vaya a otro país.

Sugirió Shin.

Al llegar al puerto los barcos se habían ido. Rin fue preocupada a preguntar a uno de los capitanes por Len.

-Creo que sí lo vi. ¿Es el gemelo de usted?

-Sí, ¿Dónde está?

Nadie sabía aún sobre la verdadera identidad del sirviente, y no era tiempo para explicar, además que sería como la navidad para la prensa.

-Se fue en el barco que lleva acopio para las personas del Reino Café.

-¡No puede ser!

Gritó Akane.

-¡Está loco! ¡Lo van a matar! ¡La guerra cada vez es peor! ¡Es un suicidio!

Gritó ahora Shin.

-¡Necesitamos un barco! ¡Rápido!

-Bueno… sólo porque se trata de usted princesa, porque me sería un poco pesado llevarlos.

-¡Vamos entonces!

Tomaron un barco algo pequeño, pero cabían bien los cuatro. Rin se puso una capa café que cubría su verdadera identidad. No llevaba ropa para cambiarse el vestido, pero con la capa era suficiente.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo partieron los otros barcos?

Preguntó Rin.

-Como 4 horas antes de que usted llegara.

-No puede ser…

Dijeron Rin, Akane y Shin.

Tardaron 3 horas en llegar al Reino Café, las cuales fueron eternas para los tres pasajeros. Rin bajó de prisa y fue a buscar a Len.

-¡Espere princesa!

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A dónde vamos nosotros? Si vamos los tres, nos matarán rápido.

-¿Ustedes conocen a la perfección la situación en este país?

-Sí…

-Vayan con su gobernador. Díganle que va de mi parte, y traten de arreglar la situación, tal vez puedan hacer algo.

-No nos creerán que vamos de su parte.

Rin pensó un momento, y lo recordó, se quitó de su cuello una cadena de oro y se las entregó a los padres de Len.

-Es el símbolo de mi país. Muéstrenselo, y sabrá que vienen de mi parte.

La princesa desapareció. Akane y Shin miraron el dije del collar. Tenía un escudo con una rosa en medio. No lo dudaron, y se fueron al palacio donde se encontraba su gobernador.

Rin corría y corría. No sabía hacia dónde ir. No conocía ese Reino. Estaba asustada, ¿Cómo encontrar a Len? Siguió corriendo y vio a sus alrededores personas hambrientas, cansadas, llorando… sintió mucha tristeza y pena… no culpaba a Len por lo que hizo, cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho. Siguió con su camino sin rumbo fijo, gritando el nombre del sirviente.

-¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Por favor contesta!

Pasaron horas y Rin se empezaba a sentir cansada, llegó un momento en el que los pies no le respondían y cayó de rodillas al piso.

-Por favor… Len…

La noche empezó a caer… la princesa no había comido y estaba demasiado agotada para seguir caminando. Iba a darse por vencida ante el cansancio cuando escuchó que una bomba se acercaba. Ella se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se fue detrás de un montón de concreto. La bomba cayó, pero no le hizo nada, sólo algunas piedras cayeron sobre su ropa y su cabello.

-Ningún lugar es seguro aquí…


	8. La realidad que jamás vi

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Espero les guste el capítulo y Feliz día de reyes magos. La canción se llama Hijo de Luna, de Mecano, pero también hay un video en youtube donde Miku, Rin y Len la cantan. La canción no me pertenece, tampoco vocaloid. Y todo lo que dice sobre el padre de Rin viene en la canción del rey de púrpura.

Capítulo VIII: La realidad que jamás vi

Rin estaba exhausta. Puso sus manos en su cara evitando ver el horrible lugar donde se encontraba, llorando ante la vida que afrontaba el Reino de Café… la vida que alguna vez tuvo Len. Arrepintiéndose de ser una persona egoísta.

A la mañana siguiente, el sol empezó a asomarse, pero no alegraba la pena de nadie, todo seguía igual. Rin pasó frente a una panadería que parecía cerrada, tocó la puerta y una mujer mayor la vio desde la ventana, al ver su rostro hambriento, salió y le dio una pieza de pan. Rin agradeció el gesto de aquella mujer y siguió en la búsqueda de Len.

Cuando llevaba más de la mitad de su pan comido, vio pasar a un niño con hambre cerca, a pesar de tener hambre todavía, se acercó a aquél niño y le regaló el trozo de pan que le quedaba, que aunque no era mucho, él lo necesitaba más. El sol combinado con su hambre la hizo sentirse peor que si estuviera enferma. Volvió a caer de rodillas.

-Debo… encontrar a Len.

Dijo tratando de animarse, lo cual no fue de mucha ayuda. Ahora se daba cuenta en el lujo que ella vivía mientras Len y su familia estaban en las peores condiciones.

-Perdóname, Len.

Mientras tanto, Shin y Akane trataban de hablar con su gobernador, el cual al ver el amuleto de Rin les creyó, pero hacía caso omiso a lo que decían.

-Por favor… esta guerra está cobrando muchas vidas.

-No hasta que consiga lo que quiero.

-¿Y qué es?

-Conquistar todos los reinos.

-Eso es imposible.

-No para mí. Empezaré con este lugar, para extenderme después a los reinos vecinos e ir avanzando.

-Falta que los reinos se dejen, y no lo harán.

-Tranquilos, mi plan funcionará. Ya no quiero seguir escuchando sus quejas sin sentido. ¡Llévenselos!

Aparecieron cuatro hombres grandes y fuertes y dos tomaron al padre de Len y los otros dos a su madre.

-Pero antes…

El señor tomó el collar de Rin del saco de Shin.

-¡Ya no me sirven! ¡Llévenlos a la cárcel!

Los guardias se fueron llevando a los padres de Len. El gobernador miró aquella medalla de oro.

-Por fin una medalla de verdad… en este reino no hay oro casi, sólo cobre… y el Reino Amarillo tiene más oro… ahora sé cuál lugar será mi próximo destino, además sólo gobierna una niña de 15 años… no podrá conmigo.

Mientras tanto, Rin estaba en media calle, tirada en el piso. El sol se había ocultado. Estaba demasiado cansada para caminar, miraba hacia el cielo cantando una canción que le había enseñado Allen antes de separarlos.

_Tonto el que no entienda.  
>Cuenta una leyenda<br>que una hembra gitana  
>conjuró a la luna<br>hasta el amanecer.  
>Llorando pedía<br>al llegar el día  
>desposar un calé.<br>"Tendrás a tu hombre,  
>piel morena,"<br>desde el cielo  
>habló la luna llena.<br>"Pero a cambio quiero  
>el hijo primero<br>que le engendres a él.  
>Que quien su hijo inmola<br>para no estar sola  
>poco le iba a querer."<br>Luna quieres ser madre  
>y no encuentras querer<br>que te haga mujer.  
>Dime, luna de plata,<br>qué pretendes hacer  
>con un niño de piel.<br>A-ha-ha, a-ha-ha,  
>hijo de la luna.<em>

Un sonido interrumpió la canción de Rin, alguien se acercaba.

-¿Quién es?

Sólo vio a una persona que se acercó, y después de esto Rin se desmayó. Al despertar ella vio que estaba en el mismo lugar, pero ahora su pulsera de oro ya no estaba, le habían robado.

-Bueno, no importa, por lo menos estoy completa.

Rin se levantó y siguió en busca de Len, llegó a una zona donde había mucho humo, no sabía que significaba, como ya era de noche, menos podía ver, sólo escuchó otro sonido, como de un disparo, pero alguien la empujó antes de salir lastimada. Rin volteó a ver quién era.

-¡¿Len?

-Shhh.

Len le tapó la boca a Rin.

-Venga conmigo.

Dijo en un susurro.

Len se llevó a Rin sin hacer ruido a una especie de cueva.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Le dijo mientras le daba algo de comer.

-Vine a buscarte.

-No pienso regresar…

-Leí tu carta.

Interrumpió Rin. Len se sonrojó y miró al piso.

-¿La leyó completa?

-Sí.

-…

-Len…

Len no miró a Rin, sólo miraba al piso, no tenía el valor de verla.

-¿Es cierto lo que me escribiste?

-… Sí.

Rin tomó la mano de Len.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué?

-Yo pensé que nadie me quería… y ya veo que sí.

Respondió Rin con una sonrisa, Len desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-Y-yo…

Ahora Rin recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Len.

-¿Por qué vino hasta acá? Es muy peligroso.

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo.

-Bueno… ya usted sabe mis razones…

-Es lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué dices que sufres sin estar junto a mí pero sufres más a mi lado?

Len no respondía… sus ojos se entrecerraron con desesperación… ¿Acaso era correcto decirlo? ¿Por qué Rin lo atormentaba con esas preguntas?

-Porque… usted… sólo vería a un sirviente… quizá un hermano… no me vería del mismo modo que la veo yo.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, ella hasta ese momento no lo pensó, estaba tan desesperada por buscar a Len que no pensó en la confesión de la carta, sólo pensó en que debía encontrarlo.

-No lo pensé así porque… yo creía que eras Allen… apenas conozco a Len, pero también lo conozco hace tiempo…

-No entiendo…

-Eres nuevo como Allen, pero en realidad vi a Len… pero como Allen, ahora te veo como Len.

-Princesa…

-En cuanto leí tu carta lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue ir a buscarte… no pensé en tu confesión… hasta ahorita.

El color rojo de las mejillas de Len se estaba tornando morado y casi azul.

-Pero…

Len iba a decir "Pero lo de usted y yo no sería posible porque soy un plebeyo y usted una princesa". Pero faltaba que Rin todavía sintiera lo mismo.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero, ¿Cómo supo que yo estaba aquí?

-Me lo dijo un capitán de barco… primero fui con tus padres, a tu padre se le ocurrió ir al puerto y una persona de allí nos dijo que te vio y nos trajo.

-¿Nos? Eso quiere decir…

-Tus padres están aquí… les dije que fueran a convencer al gobernador de detener esta guerra; he visto el maltrato y el sufrimiento de estas personas, y yo misma le pondré un alto si es necesario.

-Siento que haya tenido que ver todo esto.

-¿Por qué regresaste?

-… Tenía miedo… de que usted no me aceptara… que en todo caso me viera como un sirviente más… y yo no podía con ese peso… además porque le mentí sobre su hermano…

Rin apretó la mano de Len.

-Pero yo ya no me sentía sola… aún cuando supe la verdad tú estuviste ahí para calmar mis lágrimas, bien te pudiste haber ido o huido… pero no. A pesar de saber que ponías en peligro tu vida, estuviste ahí.

Len levantó la mano de Rin y la besó, ella se ruborizó.

-Princesa… ya se lo dije por medio de una carta, pero ahora se lo digo personalmente: estoy enamorado de usted.

Decir que Rin estaba sorprendida y sonrojada era poco.

-Len… yo también… estoy enamorada de ti…

Dijo ella un poco pausada pero segura. Len le sonrió en respuesta, después se acercó para abrazarla y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rin seguía sonrojada, pero correspondió el abrazo de Len, luego se separaron un poco y Len la besó, después la volvió a abrazar.

-La amo, princesa.

-Ya deja de hablarme de usted.

-Como di… digo, está bien.

Pero el gusto no le duró mucho a Len, su semblante cambió cuando recordó algo y se separó de Rin con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto… lo tuyo y lo mío no podría ser…

-¿Por qué?

Preguntó Rin preocupada y asustada.

-Eres una princesa… yo un plebeyo…

Esa estorbosa ley… que no servía para nada…

-… No me importa Len… es mi reino y haré lo que quiera… y no hay nadie que me lo impida… mi padre enloqueció, no sé dónde esté mi madre, y mi hermano ha muerto… nadie me puede decir qué hacer.

-¿Y tu reino?

-No he sido buena gobernante, lo admito… pero supongo que primero tenía que abrir mis ojos para abrir los de los demás… en cuanto esto termine prometo ser mejor reina… ayudar en algo a este Reino… que en verdad está en muy malas condiciones debido a esta guerra.

-Rin…

-Tenemos que ir…

Después Rin se recargó en Len, estaba agotada debido al largo camino para encontrarlo, Len no pensó en dejarla sola, era demasiado peligroso… por el momento sólo podía esperar…


	9. Reino en ruinas

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Perdón por no haber actualizado, pero casi no he tenido inspiración, pero ya pude. Espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo IX: Reino en ruinas

Pasó la noche. Rin se durmió en el hombro de Len. Al llegar la mañana, Rin despertó con los rayos del sol que le molestaban los ojos, aún sin abrirlos, se aferró a la camisa de Len.

-Cierren esas cortinas.

-¿Cuáles cortinas?

-Pues las que aquí.

Se levantó Rin un poco molesta tallándose los ojos.

-Rin… aquí no hay cortinas.

-¿Eh?

Ella abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que era verdad.

-Lo siento.

-¿Todavía piensas que estás en el castillo?

-Sí.

Len rió un poco y la abrazó.

-Pronto estaremos en el Reino Amarillo.

Luego le acercó una pieza de pan a Rin.

-Es lo único que pude conseguir para comer, los alimentos son cada vez más escasos.

Dijo Len mientras tomaba otra pieza de pan.

-Gracias.

Ambos desayunaron, después se fueron de ese campo de batalla y dentro de unas horas se encontraban en el pueblo.

-Cada día está peor este lugar.

-Sí… desde que me fui ya no había agua casi, y ahora se escasea la comida.

-Comprendo porque fingiste ser Allen.

-De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ha fallecido? No pensé que eso pasaría… y me duele, pero creo que estuve por lo menos un rato con Allen.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando hablabas en el castillo pensaba que eras Allen.

-Lo sé…

Se escuchó un sonido pareciente al de unos soldados marchando y ruedas aproximándose.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Rin.

-¡Escóndete!

Dijo Len mientras la empujaba detrás de una pared medio destruida, luego Len también se escondió.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Un ataque.

-Pero no hay nada qué atacar.

-Excepto nosotros. Aunque no estemos haciendo nada si nos interponemos en su camino nos matarán.

Los soldados continuaron su camino sin notar la presencia de Rin y Len. Cuando pasaron, ellos salieron de su escondite.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar al palacio?

-No, pero llegaremos más rápido si vamos por un atajo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el bosque, y tardaron la mitad del tiempo en llegar a su destino, se ocultaban entre la espesura de los árboles para que nadie los pudiera ver.

-Aquí es.

-¿Cómo entramos?

-¿Trajiste tu collar del Reino?

-No. Se los di a tus padres.

-Debemos buscar otra forma…

-Espera. ¿Todos los castillos son construidos de la misma manera?

-Supongo que sí. ¿Por qué?

-Debe haber un pasadizo o túnel para escapar en situaciones de emergencia.

-¿Y dónde se encuentran generalmente?

-En un lugar donde nadie pueda vernos. ¿Cuál es el lugar más apartado de este castillo?

Len pensó un momento.

-La parte que se dirige a este bosque.

-Debe estar en la pared que estamos enfrente… debe haber una cueva o algo…

Ambos inspeccionaron el lugar… y Len encontró algo.

-¡Rin!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aquí hay una cueva, está cubierta por hojas y pasto, pero se puede quitar.

-Te ayudo.

Los chicos quitaron todo lo que obstaculizaba su paso. Pudieron ver que dentro de la cueva el piso era de roca, había sido construido.

-Debe ser aquí.

-Sí.

Ambos entraron, estaba obscuro, pero como la cueva había sido limpiada hacía algún tiempo, no fue tan problemático.

Al llegar al interior del castillo, abrieron una puerta para pasar y se encontraron en la biblioteca.

-Hemos entrado.

-¿Y si nos descubren?

-Sí ese gobernador sabe de los países sabrá que eres la princesa del Reino Amarillo.

-¿Dónde podrán estar tus padres?

-No lo sé.

-¿Crees que sigan con ese gobernador?

-No lo sé. Él era muy impaciente, y a menos que finjan estar de su lado debe haber hecho algo.

Ambos recorrieron el castillo, estaba impecable, con muchos jarrones y cuadros. Las cortinas y los muebles tenían terciopelo e incluso había algunas cosas hechas con bronce, el cual era muy valioso en ese país porque era el metal que más se producía.

-Para tener el pueblo como lo tiene, este gobernante vive con muchos lujos.

Comentó Len.

-¿El bronce no debería exportarse?

-Debería.

Ambos recorrieron el castillo, más el gobernador ya se había dado cuenta que los chicos se encontraban en aquél lugar.

-¿Los traemos, señor?

-No. Esperemos un momento.

Dijo él a sus guardias.

Luego Rin sin querer, al pasar, iba a tirar un jarrón pero lo sostuvo antes de tocar el piso.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Sin querer iba a tirar el jarrón, pero lo tomé antes.

Dijo ella aún sosteniendo el objeto, pero luego salió algo que estaba dentro de éste.

-¿Qué es eso?

Preguntó Len tomando lo que parecía ser un anillo de oro y plata con una piedra de zafiro en el centro.

Rin miró el anillo y luego se sorprendió.

-¡Ese anillo!

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

Rin se quitó de su mano un anillo similar.

-Es el anillo de nuestra familia. Hay uno por cada integrante, y tiene nuestro nombre dentro.

Luego la princesa tomó el anillo en sus manos y vio dentro de él si tenía algún nombre.

-No puede ser…

-¿Qué dice?

-Gakupo… ¡Este anillo es de mi padre!

-No puede ser posible, ¿Qué hace aquí el anillo de tu padre?

-No sé…

-Rin, no debo preguntarte esto, pero, ¿Qué pasó con tu padre después de enloquecer?

Luego salieron de una puerta cuatro guardias y tomaron a Rin y Len por la fuerza, se los llevaron a lo que parecía una oficina.

-Déjenlos. Quisiera hablar con ellos.

Los guardias tiraron a los jóvenes al piso, hicieron una reverencia hacia un sillón que estaba de espaldas y se fueron.

El sillón se volteó lentamente dejando ver a un señor de edad media que tenía muchas joyas colgando, entre ellas el collar de Rin. Ella al distinguirlo se levantó rápido.

-¡¿Qué hace usted con mi collar?

-Primero saluda… espera, ¿Así que esta es la chiquilla que reina el País de Amarillo?

-¡¿Cómo que chiquilla?

-Como lo oíste.

-Soy una princesa, debe hablarme con respeto.

El señor rió con fuerza tomándose de la gran barriga que tenía para luego decir:

-¿Tú? ¿Una princesa? ¿Con esa ropa toda rota y sucia? Jajajaja buen chiste.

-Le solicito respeto para la princesa.

Dijo Len levantándose.

-Otro igual. Pero bueno, "Princesa" usted debería estar disfrutando sus últimos momentos como "De la realeza" porque dentro de poco iré a invadir su reino.

-¡No puede hacer eso!

-Claro que puedo. Una niña no puede hacer nada…

-Tsk.

-El reino de la princesa luchará.

-Eso ya lo sé… pero ella no puede gobernar… lo lleva en la sangre, su padre no pudo gobernar un reino, y ya era un adulto, menos podrá su hija, que es una niña inmadura, consentida y…

-¡DÍGAME QUÉ HIZO CON MI PADRE!

Gritó Rin de tal manera que Len y el sujeto se asustaron.

-Jajaja, veo que en el fondo lo quieres, ¿Pero por qué crees que yo le hice algo?

-Dígamelo o le pesará…

Dijo Rin mientras tomaba la camisa del hombre jalándolo, Len la tomó de la cintura tratando de tranquilizarla y alejarla de cometer una tontería.

-Tranquila Rin…

-Así que te atreves a llamarla por su nombre.

Murmuró el señor.

-Lo preguntaré una última vez: ¿Qué hizo con mi padre?

Preguntó Rin ignorando lo que el señor había descubierto la cercana relación de Rin y Len.

-Está bien. Te lo diré antes de que los mande a matar.


	10. La máscara de mi padre

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. A lo mejor creen que el señor es el padre de Rin, Gakupo… ya lo verán. Este es un capítulo importante, ya verán porqué. Espero les guste el capítulo:

Capítulo X: La máscara de mi padre

Rin estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué hiciste con mi padre?

-Bien, te contaré la historia. Tu padre Gakupo…

_*Flashback*_

_Gakupo estaba en la cárcel del Reino Amarillo._

_-Ahora pago mis errores… Miku fue la manzana prohibida… comprendo que ahora mi hija no esté interesada en mí._

_Un guardia entró al lugar._

_-Mañana mismo irás al Reino Café. Te quieren allí antes de morir._

_Gakupo no dijo nada. Al día siguiente fue en el primer barco hacia el Reino y lo llevaron al castillo. Un señor de cabello negro se le acercó._

_-Así que tú eres el famoso Rey de Púrpura._

_-¿Qué desea de mí?_

_-Quiero ser el gobernador de tu país ya que tú estarás… bueno, ya sabes, dentro de poco tiempo._

_-El reino será de mi hija._

_-Te ves muy joven para tener una hija…_

_-Dos… son gemelos._

_-¡Oh! Supongo que una niña y un niño, pero ¿Crees que una niña podrá reinar? Yo no lo creo._

_-Ella sabrá._

_-Pero si su padre no pudo…_

_-El que yo no haya podido no significa que ella no pueda._

_-Pero dicen que los hijos sólo son reflejos de los padres…_

_-Es el reflejo de su madre… no el mío. _

_-Ya veo… ¿Tanto te desprecias a ti mismo? Tu hija podría terminar igual…_

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

_-¡Diga de mí lo que quiera, pero con mis hijos no se meta!_

_Gritó Gakupo mientras golpeaba la mesa que lo separaba de aquél hombre._

_-Está bien. Tranquilo, tranquilo. ¿Quieres a tus hijos?_

_-¡Claro que los amo! Tuve problemas con mi esposa, pero…_

_-¿Por qué? Si se puede saber…_

_El joven calló. No quería hablar de ello._

_-Esos eran problemas nuestros._

_-Por lo que escuché tú habías enloquecido…_

_-¡Yo no estoy loco!_

_-¿Y por qué destruiste a cada persona que se cruzaba en tu camino?_

_Gakupo volteó la cabeza cerrando los ojos. Se sentía demasiado culpable por ello, por eso aceptó la muerte como castigo, que era poco para él por lo que hizo._

_-Las destruí porque no estaba en mis casillas._

_-En otras palabras estás loco._

_-¡Llámelo como quiera! ¡Pero no quiero que se meta de ninguna manera con mis hijos!_

_-Claro que no me meteré con su niño… Allen._

_-¿Y Rin?_

_-No lo sé. Depende de ella. Pero aunque quisiera, no puedo meterme con Allen._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-¿No lo sabes? Allen está muerto._

_Dijo el señor como si nada. Gakupo lo tomó de la camisa enojado._

_-¡ES MENTIRA!_

_-Claro que no. Tu hijo está muerto, murió por una enfermedad hace años. ¿Cómo su padre no se enteró?_

_Gakupo soltó al señor y cayó sentado en una silla detrás de él._

_-¿Cómo que murió mi hijo?_

_-¿No te lo dijo tu esposa?_

_-No…_

_En ese momento que su niño enfermó, Gakupo ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, se encontraba tan ocupado buscando la manera de conquistar a la princesa Miku que no se dio cuenta que sus hijos lo necesitaban, no sólo Allen, también Rin. Comprendió por fin su egoísmo y machismo. Debió permanecer al lado de Luka y sus gemelos… así esto jamás habría pasado. Ése era el pago por ser un hombre egoísta. Todo eso pasó por la mente de Gakupo._

_-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos con tu reino?_

_-Es de Rin y punto._

_-Bien, pensaba dejarte libre si me dabas tu reino, pero como quieras._

_-Eso ya no me importa, yo solo me he impuesto este castigo._

_-De acuerdo… entonces adiós. ¡Guardias!_

_Dos guardias entraron y tomaron por los hombros a Gakupo, este no opuso resistencia y sólo bajó la cabeza._

_-Hasta nunca, Rey de Púrpura._

_Gakupo no dijo nada y dejó que aquellos guardias lo llevaran a su destino. _

_-¡Esperen!_

_Los guardias se detuvieron. El señor se acercó y le quitó a Gakupo su anillo._

_-Pueden llevárselo._

_Los guardias desaparecieron. El sujeto trató de ponerse el anillo y como sus dedos eran enormes y los de Gakupo eran muy finos, no pudo entrar el anillo ni siquiera en su dedo meñique._

_-Dedos de señorita…_

_Insultó el hombre. Al no poder lucir ese anillo lo guardó en un jarrón, el cual fue el que encontró después Rin._

…

_La ejecución sería a las tres. Las prendas de Gakupo se encontraban rotas, su cabello suelto y la única joya que tenía se la robaron._

_-Supongo que lo merezco…_

_Decía. Estaba muy arrepentido por sus acciones. Llegó un guardia._

_-Es hora._

_Gakupo se levantó, ataron sus manos con una soga y lo llevaron fuera. No se opuso en ningún momento._

_Llegó a su final. Todo el pueblo del Reino Café sólo miraba a Gakupo, ellos no sabían todo lo que había hecho._

_La cabeza del rey fue puesta en su castigo y antes de morir sonrió y dijo:_

_-¡Oh! Es la hora del té._

_Falleció._

_Nunca nadie supo porqué él dijo esto, pero Gakupo lo hizo para quedarse con una imagen de malo, y así no ser visto como un héroe o algo porque no lo era._

_*Fin de Flashback*_

-Y ese fue su final…

Rin retrocedió… ¿Su padre estuvo preocupado por ella? ¿También por Allen? Eso era difícil de creer porque él nunca le prestó atención.

-Y tu destino será el mismo que tu padre.

-¡No lo permitiré!

Dijo Len.

-¿Puedo saber quién eres?

-Soy Allen.

-Eso no puede ser. Allen está muerto.

Len se empezó a preocupar, tenía que hacer algo o podrían atraparlo.

-Claro que no. Soy Allen, el hermano de la princesa Rin.

-Pero si yo vi a Allen antes de morir…

Rin no toleró esto y volvió a tomar al señor de la camisa.

-¡¿Lo vio? ¡¿Qué dijo? ¡¿Sufrió demasiado?

-Jajaja ¿Ves cómo si está muerto?

Dijo el hombre haciendo burla al dolor de Rin y la muerte de Allen.

-¡¿Lo sabe o no?

-Jajajaja No. Ahora suéltame que me arrugas la camisa.

Dijo secamente el sujeto empujando a Rin. Len la sostuvo antes de caer al piso.

-No juegue conmigo o le pesará…

Amenazó Rin.

-¿Pero qué me puedes hacer? Perderás todo.

-No…

-Claro que sí…

Luego el señor miró fijamente a Len.

-Con razón te me hacías conocido… eres Len Kagamine, el hijo de las personas que me visitaron hace algunos días… jajaja.

-¿Qué hizo con mis padres?

-Viven, si es lo que preguntas… pero no por mucho. Todo aquél que se ponga contra mí, morirá. Así de simple.

-¡Ya mató a mi padre! ¡Ya me hizo burla con mi hermano! ¡¿Qué más quiere?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Tu reino por las buenas o las malas.

-¡No le daré nada!

-¡Entonces has elegido tu destino! Y para que veas que no soy tan malo… haré que vayas con tu padre y tú hermano de manera rápida… ¡SERÁS LA PRIMERA EN MORIR! ¡LLÉVENSELOS!

Entraron de nuevo los guardias por Rin y Len. Los llevaron a una cárcel separada de los padres de Len. Los pusieron en celdas separadas, una al lado de la otra y se fueron.

-Perdóname por ponerte en esta situación, Rin.

-No es tu culpa, Len. Además es mejor que ahora me entere que mi país está en peligro y buscar una forma de hacer algo que no saber nada y nos ataquen de repente.

-Igual, lo siento…

No hubo sonido alguno durante un rato. Rin estaba mirando hacia la nada, cuando sintió en su espalda algo suave. Era la ropa de Len doblada.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Toma mi ropa. Cámbiate y después pásame tu ropa.

-¿Para qué?

Un muro enorme separaba a Rin y Len. Así que no se podían ver.

-Cámbiate.

Dijo Len solamente. Rin no entendió pero comprendió que no podía devolverle su ropa a Len, porque éste se la devolvería hasta que se cambiara, y tal vez Len tenía mucho frío.

-Listo.

-Pásame tu vestido.

Rin le pasó su vestido a Len a través de la reja, sólo pudo ver su brazo recibiendo su ropaje.

Pasaron diez minutos hasta que Len le pasó su cinta para su cabello a Rin.

-Pásame tu moño. Recoge tu cabello con mi cinta.

-¿Cuál es el propósito es esto, Len?

-Hazlo.

Rin tomó dudosa la cinta, se quitó el moño y ató su cabello, después le pasó su moño a Len.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Len?

-Voy a hacerme pasar por ti.

-¡¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Quieren matarte, no? Tu país te necesita. Un sirviente no es importante. Me haré pasar por ti.

-¡NO!

-Si pude fingir ser Allen, puedo hacerme pasar por ti.

-¡NO! ¡NO LO PERMITIRÉ! ¡DIRÉ QUE YO SOY RIN!

-No lo hagas. Tu país te necesita.

-¡Pero…!

-Prometiste gobernar mejor tu Reino, ¿No?

-Len…

-Salva a tu Reino, Rin.


	11. Sirviente convertido en princesa

Hola. Gracias por haber comentado. Sobre que si Len va a morir o no… les dejo el capítulo para que lo lean. Espero les guste.

Capítulo XI: Sirviente convertido en princesa

Rin lloraba. ¿Len se estaba sacrificando por ella?

-No hagas esto más difícil, Rin.

-¿Acaso me vas a abandonar también?

Len abrió los ojos… estaba aceptando la muerte y la soledad de Rin al mismo tiempo…

-Rin… no quiero que mueras…

-Yo tampoco quiero que mueras…

-Pero las personas te necesitan más a ti…

Luego Len sacó el brazo de la reja y lo pasó donde estaba la pared que lo separaba de Rin.

Rin tomó su mano.

-Rin… perdóname… perdóname porque te voy a dejar sola… pero tu pueblo te necesita.

-No me dejes sola… por favor… ya perdí a mi familia…

-¿Qué pasó con tu madre?

-No lo sé… después de que se fue con Allen no le he vuelto a ver.

-¿Qué tal si sigue viva?

-No lo sé… no he sabido nada de ella en casi once años…

-Si esto no fuese necesario… créeme que no lo haría Rin… pero no veo otra solución, estamos entre la espada y la pared.

Ya ninguno de los dijo nada, se quedaron dormidos toda la noche, Len con el brazo pasando la reja para tomar la mano de Rin.

Al día siguiente, en la mañana entraron los guardias y sacaron a Len se su celda pensando que era Rin. Al momento que Len soltó la mano de Rin, ella despertó y vio que se llevaban a Len. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y Len la vio por última vez antes de irse.

Rin lloraba en silencio, luego Len para tratar de consolarla, mientras los guardias abrían la puerta le sonrió a Rin y con los labios le dijo "Te amo" y luego se lo llevaron.

-Len…

Ahora la princesa rompió en llanto, se recostó en el piso y se quedó llorando. Pasaron unas horas y se quedó dormida. Luego se volvieron a abrir las puertas y ella se levantó de golpe.

Las puertas dieron paso a varios guardias llevando a la princesa Miku y el príncipe Kaito. Los metieron en diferentes celdas y se fueron.

-¿Miku? ¿Kaito?

-… ¡¿Rin?

Preguntó Kaito.

-Sí…

-¿Qué haces con ropa del pueblo?

Preguntó Kaito. La ropa que llevaba Len era la misma de su reino cuando conoció a Rin y él era un plebeyo.

-¡Es Len!

-Esperen… no entiendo… Si tú eres Rin… ¿Quién es la persona que estaba afuera?

Preguntó Miku.

-¡Es Len! ¡Cambió su ropa con la mía y lo van a matar en mi lugar!

-¿Entonces él era Len? Creí que eras tú…

-Se parecen demasiado.

Comentó Miku.

-Ése era su plan… cambió su ropa con la mía sin decirme que iba a hacer…

-Tenemos que salvarlo… si no lo matarán.

-¿Pero cómo escapamos, Kaito?

-No lo sé… pero tenemos que pensarlo rápido.

-¿A qué hora lo matarán?

-A las diez… eso escuchamos.

-¿Cómo qué hora es?

-Más o menos… las nueve.

Los tres pensaron, Rin estaba hambrienta y más preocupada que nadie por Len… eso le impedía pensar con claridad.

-¿No traes espada o algo, Kaito?

Preguntó la chica de cabello largo.

-No… me secuestraron de repente… no sé ni qué pasó.

-Hay un tipo que quiere adueñarse de todos los reinos y hará lo que sea para lograr su propósito…

-¿Es el gobernador de este Reino?

-Sí…

-Yo lo conozco… es muy necio.

-Mató a mi padre.

Susurró Rin. Miku al escuchar esto palideció.

-¿L-lo mataron?

-Sí…

-Gakupo…

Rin no lo toleró más.

-¡¿Qué relación tenías con mi padre y con Allen, Miku?

-¡Ya sé!

Intervino Kaito.

-¿Qué?

-Rin, ¿Todavía traes tus pasadores?

-Sí.

-Dámelos.

Rin se quitó uno de sus pasadores y se lo arrojó a Kaito. Éste lo pudo atrapar rápido.

-Espero y pueda.

Dijo Kaito, puso el pasador dentro de la cerradura y lo pudo abrir después de cinco minutos.

-¡Listo!

Salió exitoso.

-¡Ayúdanos Kaito!

Gritaron Miku y Rin. Al príncipe le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

-Sí… sí, voy.

Kaito abrió las otras dos puertas, las cuales le costó otros cinco minutos a cada una. Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos.

-¡Vamos por Len!

Dijo Kaito.

-¡Esperen! Faltan sus padres.

-¿Sus padres están aquí?

-Sí. Están en esta cárcel pero no sé dónde.

-Vamos por ellos antes de que los maten también.

Corrieron y en veinte minutos los encontraron. Esa cárcel era enorme.

-¿Len?

-No. Soy Rin, señora, Len está en peligro.

Rin les explicó rápidamente a los señores lo que le ocurrió a Len mientras Kaito los sacaba de sus celdas.

-¡Vamos por mi hijo!

Dijo la señora preocupada.

Rin se quitó la liga de su cabello y la guardó en el pantalón de Len.

Corrieron por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la salida, y pasaron otros veinte minutos. Sólo faltaban cinco minutos.

-¡Apúrate Kaito!

Gritaba Rin.

La puerta se abrió. Len ya estaba a punto de morir cuando Rin corrió hacia él.

-¡ESPEREN!

Todos voltearon hacia ella.

-¡Guardias!

Gritó el hombre que condenó a Rin. Los guardias fueron hacia ellos pero los padres de Len, Kaito y Miku los detuvieron.

-¡Ve por Len!

Gritó Kaito.

Rin asintió con la cabeza y corrió hacia Len.

-¡Suelten esa soga!

Ordenó el hombre.

Antes que cayera la navaja, Rin sostuvo la cuerda y quitó la madera que aprisionaba la cabeza de Len.

-¿Qué haces?

-No te dejaré morir.

Len se levantó e hizo que Rin soltara la cuerda sin matar a nadie.

-¡Tal te salvaste princesa! ¡Pero no salvaste tu reino! ¡Ahora mis tropas están allá!

Len estaba harto, tanta gente alrededor que no hacía nada por miedo al tipo ese…

-¡ESCUCHEN!

Dijo "la princesa".

-¡¿SEGUIRÁN HACIENDO LO MISMO QUE ESTE HOMBRE? ¡USTEDES SUPERAN EN NÚMERO A SUS GUARDIAS! ¡PUEDEN VENCERLO! ¡VAMOS! ¡ESTO NO CAMBIARÁ SI SEGUIMOS ASÍ! ¡SIN MIEDO! ¡VAMOS!

La gente seguía inmóvil. Rin hablo ahora.

-¡ESTE REINO SERÁ MUCHO MEJOR SIN ESE HOMBRE! ¡VAMOS! ¡ÉL SÓLO PIENSA MATARNOS! ¡MIREN CÓMO ESTAMOS!

Los aldeanos seguían con miedo, pero al darse cuenta de toda la injusticia, las promesas vacías, el hambre y la miseria, se levantaron y tomaron al hombre, los guardias intentaron protegerlo pero fue inútil, por cada guardia había 10 o 14 ciudadanos, no podrían ganar.

La gente se llevó al hombre. Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku y los padres de Len sólo se quedaron. Los guardias que interrumpían el paso a los demás fueron a ayudar al gobernante y no resultó. Fueron todos llevamos junto con su líder.

-Gracias, Rin.

Se volteó Len hacia ella.

-Tú también te querías sacrificar por mí.

Len la abrazó. Cuando se separaron, Rin sacó la liga del pantalón y se la puso a Len. Luego Len se quitó el moño y se lo puso a Rin.

Todos miraban la escena conmovidos, ni Rin ni Len se percataron de que los demás estaban ahí hasta que Miku estornudó.

-¡Achú!

Con esto reaccionaron ambos y vieron que sus amigos y familiares los miraban, ellos se sonrojaron a más no poder.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Hacía un tiempo que Len no los veía. Fue corriendo hacia ellos y los abrazó.

-¡Los extrañé!

-Igual nosotros.

-Fuiste tonto al venir, Len. Pudiste morir.

Le regañó su padre.

-Es muy lindo todo esto, pero, debemos ir a tu Reino, Rin. Está en medio de una guerra y te necesitan.

Dijo Kaito. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	12. Guerra desatada

Hola. Gracias por comentar espero les guste el capítulo. Este es el penúltimo.

Capítulo XII: Guerra desatada

Todos se dirigieron al Reino Amarillo, el recorrido duró tres horas, pero como tardaron en encontrar alguien que los llevara tardaron cuatro.

Los padres de Len se quedaron en el Reino Café para ayudar a las personas que perjudicó aquél sujeto.

Rin y Len comieron algo en el camino que les ofreció la persona que los llevaba. Ambos seguían aún con la vestimenta del otro.

Rin estaba preocupada, todavía les faltaba bastante para llegar, al notar esto, Len tomó su mano en señal de apoyo, Kaito no notó esto, ya que estaba mirando el agua pesando en que su reino no fuese atacado durante su secuestro. Miku si notó esto y bajó la mirada, Len le recordaba tanto a Allen, era igual que Rin y su amado, pero recordó que le debía una explicación a Rin.

Al llegar al Reino Amarillo, todos se preocuparon demasiado, las casas estaban destruidas, las personas asustadas y trataban de esconderse.

-No puede ser… No…

-Rin…

Len la tomó por los hombros y la trató de tranquilizar, se acercó a ella y le dijo suavemente al oído.

-Hemos arrestado a ese hombre, sólo falta detener a los invasores, todo estará bien.

Luego le besó la mejilla, Rin tomó una de sus manos.

-Vamos. Creo que sé a quién le podemos pedir ayuda.

Dijo Rin. Tomó de nuevo la mano de Len y se lo llevó a una casa. Ella tocó la puerta. Miku y Kaito sólo los seguían.

-¿Quién es?

Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

-Soy la princesa Rin.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente.

-¿Qué desea?

Dijo dirigiéndose a Len pensando que era Rin. Cuando habló "el sirviente" se sorprendió.

-Meiko, tú eres de los mejores soldados de este Reino…

-¿Qué? Allen, te cambió la voz muy aguda, más que de costumbre.

-Ella es la princesa.

Mencionó Len algo ofendido.

-¿Qué hacen con la ropa cambiada?

-Luego te explico. Este Reino te necesita Meiko, por favor.

-¿Yo qué gano?

-Cuidar tu casa.

-¿Y?

-… Cinco cajas de alcohol por 10 años.

-Veinte años.

-Hecho.

-Bien.

Meiko fue por su traje carmesí y salió, fue con el ejército de la princesa, el cual estaba cansado, pero Meiko los obligó a levantarse.

Mientras, Rin y Len entraron al castillo que estaba un poco intacto y Len se quitó el vestido en su cuarto, usando de nuevo su ropa de sirviente, fue al cuarto de Rin, tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta.

-¿Rin?... ¡Rin!... Voy a entrar.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y ella no estaba ahí.

-¡RIN!

Salió corriendo, temiendo que alguien le hubiese hecho daño a ella, cuando llegó al cuarto donde estaban guardados los instrumentos de guerra, encontró a Rin usando un traje color dorado parecido al de Meiko.

-¿Qué haces, Rin?

-Voy a unirme a esto.

-Pero…

-Fue una promesa, ¿No es así?

Luego Len entendió y sonrió asintiendo. Se acercó a una armadura color dorado también, era parecida a la de Rin, pero tenía diferentes terminados. Se lo puso encima de su ropa y tomó una espada.

-Vamos.

-Sí.

Ambos se dirigieron a la entrada de la puerta del castillo y el escenario era cada vez peor. Rin se acercó corriendo a un invasor al azar, lo tomó de la armadura y le gritó.

-¡¿QUIÉN ES TU LÍDER?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡DÍMELO!

-¡Está en la torre más alta del Reino!

Dijo el hombre chillando cuando Len puso su espada en su cuello. Rin lo soltó y él se fue corriendo.

Al llegar a la torre, vieron que el líder de la invasión estaba a punto de tirar la bandera del Reino Amarillo para quemarla, justo cuando la iba a tomar, la espada de Len se puso frente a su cuello.

-¿Está seguro?

-Mi jefe me lo ha ordenado.

-Su jefe ha sido capturado.

Dijo Rin.

-No puede ser posible.

-Lo es. Si no quiere salir lastimado váyase con su ejército.

-No lo haré. Eso quiere decir que ahora el Reino Amarillo es mío.

Rin se hartó y tomó por sorpresa la espada de Len sin preguntar, aún apuntado al sujeto, y se acercaba, éste mientras retrocedía.

-Estoy harta. Este Reino me pertenece. Mi padre me lo heredó y no permitiré que por un capricho suyo o de cualquier persona se vuelva atrás todo por lo que mis antepasados han luchado.

-Eres sólo una niña. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Ni tu vida puedes arreglar, sólo eres una inmadura, infantil, mimada, caprichosa, consentida e ingenua niña de 15 años.

-Claro que no… hoy cumplo 16. Y seré lo que me dices, pero no deseo el poder sólo por tenerlo.

Luego el hombre llegó a la ventana. Literalmente estaba entre la espada o el vacío.

-¡Espere, princesa!

Gritó ahora el general como si siempre le hubiese tenido respeto a la princesa.

-¡Esto es un malentendido! ¡Yo no quiero ser rey! ¡Sólo quiero ser alguien importante! ¡Pero ello acabó! ¡Ahora seré fiel a la corona de oro! Por favor. Seré su fiel sirviente, haré lo que sea.

-Sí que lo harás.

Dijo Rin empujando con la espada al sujeto por la ventana. Este cayó, pero no se hizo daño, Rin lo tenía calculado, caería en un montón de paja, pero ahí no terminaría, algunos de sus guardias esperaban a ese hombre ahí.

-Bien hecho, Rin.

Dijo Len.

-Ahora hay que sacar la bandera en el punto más alto de la torre para que se sepa quién ha ganado esto.

-Sí.

Ambos quitaron la bandera, fueron hasta arriba y colgaron la bandera en señal de triunfo.

Miraron alrededor y vieron que todo había terminado.

Seguían algunos incendios que se estaban apagando y las casas todavía estaban destruidas, pero eso se podía reparar.

Los invasores fueron llevados al Reino Café donde los encarcelaron por traición al pueblo, Miku y Kaito tuvieron la fortuna de que sus reinos no fuesen atacados y pudieron vivir en paz.

Kaito no le propuso matrimonio a Miku, porque cuando estuvieron en la cárcel del Reino Café escuchó la pregunta que le hizo Rin a Miku sobre la relación que tenía con Gakupo y Allen, lo del padre de la princesa de amarillo lo sabía, pero no lo de su hermano. Supuso que Miku todavía extrañaba a Allen y por ello decidió no intervenir y darle espacio y tiempo a la princesa de cabello verde.

Rin y Len se encontraban en el Reino Café para dar la ayuda que la princesa quiso proporcionar. Estaban todos en el mercado. Hablaba el hombre más conocido en el lugar.

-¡Gracias a estas personas ahora somos libres de la opresión! ¡Podemos caminar en las calles tranquilamente! ¡Nuestras casas están siendo reconstruidas! ¡Tenemos agua, comida, vestido! ¡SOMOS LIBRES!

Todos aplaudieron. Len volteó hacia Rin triste.

-¿Qué sucede?

Preguntó ella.

-Rin… lo siento, yo te amo y lo sabes, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, por más que queramos no podemos quebrantar esta ley. Eres una princesa, yo un plebeyo. No se puede.

-Pero…

Ella comenzó a llorar. Len la abrazó, pero no podía dejarla, más tenía que hacerlo, regresar a su Reino natal, ser un plebeyo más y lo peor, tener que vivir sin Rin.

Nadie había notado las lágrimas de Rin. Todos ya sospechaban un romance entre la princesa y el chico. El señor conocido volvió a hablar dirigiéndose a los padres de Len.

-Y ustedes… son nuestros héroes. Por eso entre todos tomamos esta decisión. Nosotros queremos que ustedes, Shin y Akane Kagamine… sean los nuevos reyes del Reino Café.

Todos aplaudieron de nuevo. Los rubios abrieron los ojos y se separaron. Los padres de Len hablaron.

-Sería un gran honor cuidar de la prosperidad de este Reino.

-¡Ahora oficialmente son nuestro reyes!

Gritó el hombre. Se oyeron aplausos.

…

Pasaron tres meses para que el Reino Amarillo se recuperara completamente y seis para que el Café se recuperara.

El palacio estaba adornándose para la coronación de los nuevos reyes. Shin y Akane estaban preocupados, era una decisión importante, pero ambos vieron y vivieron la esclavitud que el gobernante anterior había impuesto. Se sonrieron uno al otro, eso les recordaría que debían liderar y guiar a una población para el bien y no el mal.

Len estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, era raro para él usar esa ropa con la más fina tela del país. Pero si sus padres estaban seguros de esa decisión, entonces él también. Su romance con Rin ahora podría ser posible, ya que él también sería un príncipe ahora.

La coronación empezó. Muchas personas que fueron valientes en defender su nación ahora eran soldados. Las mujeres no tenían que sufrir por el alimento que recibirían sus hijos. Todo estaba bien. El hombre del pueblo, ahora trabajaba en el castillo y anunció a los reyes y su heredero.

-Con ustedes: El rey Shin, la reina Akane y el príncipe Len Kagamine. Reyes del Reino Café.

Las coronas fueron puestas sobre las cabezas de los reyes.

Un general habló ahora.

-¡Presenten armas!

Los soldados elevaron sus espadas. La familia caminó sombre la alfombra y se detuvieron al final de esta.

-¡Con ustedes: La real familia Kagamine!

El Reino Café aplaudió. Todas las personas del país se encontraban ahí.

Después de la coronación hubo una fiesta. Invitaron también a los reyes y herederos de los reinos vecinos. Len estaba buscando a alguien.

-¡Rin!

-¿Qué sucede?

Apareció ella detrás de Len, quien gritó del susto.

-¡Me asustaste!

-Lo siento. Parecía que buscabas a alguien y me llamaste para ayudarte.

-No. Te buscaba a ti. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro. Dime.

-Podemos ir afuera.

Los dos salieron al jardín del castillo.


	13. Nuevos Reyes

Hola. Gracias por comentar. Este es el último capítulo. Les agradezco muchos sus comentarios que me animaron a terminar este fic. Este capítulo va dedicado a Rin Kagamine2, Claudia-Dobe, SakuRa KiinOo, Dokuro Kirkland, gumii, KawaiiSushiWithSweetSauce, rin kag02, Kuro-Neko-Angel y javiereslaleche. Gracias por sus comentarios y su ánimo. Los invito a leer mis nuevos fics de Un deseo débil… cumplido; y Cambio. Espero les guste el capítulo final. Si me llegan varios comentarios tal vez haga un one-shot que sería como un extra. Si ustedes piden capítulo extra yo lo pongo, igual si tienen dudas, me lo dicen en un comentario y yo les respondo con un capítulo más que se anexe a este fic. Gracias por leer.

Capítulo XIII: Nuevos Reyes

Rin y Len salieron al jardín, el chico rubio sólo miraba al piso preocupado, la princesa volteó.

-¿Te sientes mal, Len?

-¿Qué? No…

-¿Entonces? Te ves pálido.

Antes que decir algo, Len sacó de su bolsillo un collar de oro con el símbolo de una rosa.

-Cuando le quitaron todas sus joyas a este sujeto, también le quitaron esto y lo pude recuperar, toma Rin, te pertenece.

La niña tomó el collar entre sus manos.

-Gracias, Len. Ya lo daba por perdido.

Ahora Len estaba tornándose rojo de la cara.

-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Quieres que busquemos a un doctor?

-No. No estoy enfermo.

-¿Entonces?

Len estaba casi morado, pero era ahora o nunca, se arrodilló frente a Rin y sacó una caja de su saco.

-Rin Kamui… ¿Quieres… casarte… conmigo?

Len empezó a sudar, y su piel casi estaba azul. Rin se puso las manos en su boca del asombro, sabía que Len la quería, pero aún así se sorprendió.

El chico empezó a bajar la cabeza cuando escuchó algo.

-Sí… acepto.

Len levantó la cabeza de asombro.

-¿Sí?

Preguntó para confirmar

-Sí.

Dijo Rin mientras ayudaba a Len a ponerse de pie. Él tomó el anillo de oro con un diamante al frente y se lo puso a Rin. Ella en respuesta lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Eres más joven que yo y ya te vas a casar.

Se oyó una voz masculina. Ambos voltearon y vieron a Kaito salir de los arbustos, los chicos se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-Jajajaja. Ya tranquilos. Tengo veinte años casi veintiuno y ustedes apenas cumplirán los diecisiete.

-¿Ya no le pedirás matrimonio a Miku?

-No lo sé. Depende de cómo vaya evolucionando. Es obvio que sigue pensando en Allen.

Ninguno dijo nada, era mejor dejar las cosas así y esperar.

Llegó el día de la boda. Pasó un año y medio para que ellos se casaran. Ahora tenían 18 años.

Esto significaba que Rin se convertiría en la reina del Reino Amarillo, y Len como su esposo sería el rey.

Invitaron a todos las familias reales a la ceremonia. Miku sentía que había superado un poco a Allen y Kaito y ella fueron pareja.

Y los padres de Len le dieron a él una noticia durante la fiesta.

-Hijo.

-¿Qué sucede, mamá?

-Tu padre y yo queremos darte una noticia.

-¿Qué es?

-Bueno, como sabes, tú ahora tendrás que mudarte aquí para gobernar este Reino.

-Sí.

-Tú eras el único heredero al trono.

-Sí…

-Y ahora habrá otro heredero.

-¿Qué?

-Len, tu madre está embarazada.

Len se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Hijo?

-¿Tendrán otro bebé?

-Sí. ¿Qué opinas?

-Es bueno, me alegra tener un hermano.

-Qué bueno que estés feliz, hijo.

Le dijeron sus padres y luego lo abrazaron.

-Pero nosotros te seguiremos amando toda la eternidad.

-Y yo a ustedes.

La fiesta continúo.

…

Pasó un año y medio cuando todos se enteraron de que Rin estaba embarazada. Shin y Akane fueron a visitar a los nuevos reyes y Rin apenas tenía sólo un mes de embarazo.

Los reyes del Reino Café fueron con su niño que sólo tenía 10 meses de nacido. Le pusieron por nombre Kotaro.

Kotaro era similar a Len, tenía cabello rubio pero ojos verdes.

Sus padres se quedaron a dormir esa noche. Se quedaron en un cuarto de huéspedes, mientras Rin y Len estaban en su habitación.

Rin estaba volteada hacia un lado de la cama, mientras Len la abrazaba de la espalda.

-¿Qué crees que sea?

-¿Qué quieres que sea?

Le devolvió la pregunta Rin a Len.

-No sé. Un niño o una niña… me da igual, me hace feliz saber que ese hijo es mío y tuyo.

Rin sólo sonrió, entonces Len la volteó cuidadosamente para poder dormir junto a ella frente a frente.

Fin.


End file.
